Viva la Vida
by coffeemuggle
Summary: Rachel and Finn had never expected to be brought back together after fiercely breaking up, but when all of the New Directions gang is heading out to a cabin for winter break together, who knows what will happen? SEE INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Viva la Vida **

_**Chapter One **_

**FinnPOV**

"Let's _go, _Finn, dammit!" My stepbrother Kurt screeched loudly, rapping his acrylic nails against my bedroom door. I'd never seen him so dressed up, done up in a sparkling vest, sunglasses and some tall shoes, but his look was one of complete frustration.

"I don't want to go, Kurt! Just leave me alone! You guys should have left like fifteen minutes ago," I reminded him irritably, scribbling down some nonsense answer on my bio homework. It didn't even take me looking up from my pencil to know that he was staring at me.

"Finn doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to, Kurt; now, can we leave?" came the voice of reason. From behind he stood Mercedes, wearing a tight knee-high black dress, some high heels, and her hair in a good-looking up-do. My best friend looked absolutely gorgeous.

I nodded my thanks at her and she smiled, but Kurt wasn't giving up. "No, we can't leave! I'm not going to leave my idiotic step-brother at home, doing _homework_ on a Saturday night while we're at the newest club in Lima! Now, get out of that bed before I come over and drag you out!"

Laughing, Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, very restraining. My step-brother's boyfriend wore khakis, a bright collared-shirt and a bowtie, as well as a bright pair of pink-rimmed glasses with no lenses inside of them. "Kurt, maybe we should just go; Puck's probably still waiting at the entrance-"

Kurt looked directly at me, shaking Blaine's hand off of his shoulder. "Give me one good reason why you don't want to go, Finn Hudson!"

"Because she's going to be there," I said lamely. Kurt had beaten it out of me, and I blushed a little, ducking my head in to my books. Trust was, I didn't feel like seeing her with _him _and his cocky smug little grin, regardless of the fact that Santana and Puck had swore on their mother's life that she wasn't going to be at the club tonight. I loved her, and it killed me. Just her smell, her look…I couldn't do it.

Mercedes walked past Kurt, and came toward my bed, patiently sitting next to me and closing up the books in front of me. "Finn, let's go. She's not going to be there - you _know _that - and you can't just stay single and depressed for the rest of your life! Come on, white boy, I'll teach you how to dance and we can have some fun."

I looked up at my best friend's eyes, knowing that she truly wanted the best for me, but Mercedes only smiled. "_Please, _Finn?" My eyes sank, and in that instance, she knew she had won. Jumping up from the bed, Mercedes walked toward the door. "We'll meet you in five minutes."

…

Five minutes later, I was wearing my nicest V-neck, a pair of jeans and had my fake ID that Puck had bought me in my pocket, though I doubted that I'd need it, considering Mrs. Lopez owned the joint. Everyone in town was talking about Scandals. Reportedly it was four-stories tall, with a waterfall that fell from the roof through the center of the club, caves off to the side set up with love-seats and TVs, and unlimited booze, though I wasn't sure how much of what Puck had told me was accurate.

After Puck's dad's death, his mother Anita had inherited a large sum of money. Rather than wasting it, she invested and made it big, so she started off a pretty successive line of business. As the son of said entrepreneur, my best friend Puck was pretty much allowed to bring in whoever he wanted to the clubs, whenever he wanted, regardless of their age.

As I pondered over the fact of whether or not I should bring along my fake ID, Kurt's shrill tone screeched at me from downstairs, so I stuck it in my pocket and flew down. Mercedes and Blaine were sitting on the couch, watching TV, but a honking horn and a laugh from Blaine was all it took to tell me that Kurt wasn't in the mood for waiting.

"About _time," _whispered Kurt anxiously at me, as Mercedes and I filed in to the backseat, Blaine in to shotgun. He drove a shitty Volvo, but immediately turned up the tunes and started blasting West Side Story as he flew out of the driveway with exhilarating speed.

"Can you slow down?" screeched Mercedes, clutching to the handlebar above her window. Kurt wasn't normally such a maniac, but even I was a little afraid. In the front seat, Blaine smiled nervously, clearly not wanting to antagonize Kurt, but at the same time afraid for his life.

"Oh, don't worry," laughed Kurt. "I'm a _great _driver!"

At that one, all three of us burst out laughing.

…

**RachelPOV**

As the last pin was slipped in to my hair, I looked in the mirror and felt a little uneasy. My dress was bright pink and frilled, my hair an elaborate masterpiece that had taken the best part of the evening for my good friend Harmony Smythe to perfect. "Do you think it's a bit much?"

Harmony burst in to laughter. She wore a pair of jeans, a T-shirt with a cardigan, and a beret - simple, elegant, and something I was completely envious of. "Just a bit, Rachel."

Immediately I began getting nervous, as my hands immediately fanned my face and I crouched down on to Jesse's bathroom counter. "Oh God, oh God-"

"Relax," Harmony raised her hands, as if she was relieving me of stress. "We can just go check out my suitcase and find you something…_simpler." _Taking me by the hand, Harmony led me out of the bathroom and in to the living room, where the pull-out bed was set up. Musical posters and instruments were strewn all over the place, and normally my OCD would kick in, but Jesse's apartment just felt like a…_home._

Harmony and Jesse had met at New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts, and they'd instantly clicked. Now, a _normal _girlfriend would be nervous of their friendship, but I knew enough to trust Jesse. Harmony and a couple of our other friends had been staying in Jesse's apartment for winter break, so Harmony rifled through her suitcase, up against the wall and tucked beneath the pull-out bed.

Ten minutes later, I was wearing a simple red dress and heels - chic, and everything I wanted. "Thank you so much," I smiled, breathlessly, hugging Harmony.

"Don't mention it, Berry," she laughed. Harmony tended to laugh a lot when I spoke, although I suppose it had to do with the fact that I was a nervous basket-case who didn't know how to socially interact with most. Oh well. My senior year, among other things, had taught me this.

"You look _dazzling!" _Harmony's step-brother Sebastian Smythe entered the room, immediately fully taking me in. Sebastian was the definition of a charmer, and since his and Harmony's parents were rich socialites, Sebastian had spent a good part of his high school experience working abroad in Paris.

Oh, how I envied him.

Behind him was Sunshine Corazon, wearing a black dress with purple highlights that accented her naturally beauty. Sunshine and I hadn't started off on the right foot, but through Jesse we'd gotten close, and she and the Smythe's had been staying at his apartment for break. "You really do, Rachel," smiled Sunshine, her Brazilian accent making me chuckle.

"Thank you, truly," I said modestly. "It was all Harmony."

"Oh, please," laughed Harmony. "Berry, you think that I could pull _that _off? That dress is _yours, _babe, all yours." She wrapped her arms around me encouragingly. "You're _so _going to get laid tonight!"

"Harmony, that's hardly appropriate," scolded Sebastian. They had a playful relationship - Harmony, as the elder sibling, was over-the-top and loud, while Sebastian was more nurturing. I adored both of them.

"Oh, calm your shit, 'Bastian," Harmony just _reflected _sunlight. She was so friendly, so energetic and bouncy that immediately I burst in to laughter, as did Sunshine, as Sebastian and Harmony engaged in a mock brawl with one another that resulted in the four of us on the floor, laughter spilling out of our bodies.

"What the hell is going on in here?" said a playful voice, one that made me jump up and attack the speaker in a full-out hug. My boyfriend Jesse, having gotten home from dropping off some food at his mother's house, was finally home, looking flawless in a pair of jeans and a V-neck. He embraced me in a full-out kiss, and he wrapped his arms around me, lifting me off the ground in blissful happiness-

"Oh, get a room, you two," said Sunshine playfully, and eventually Jesse hugged the rest of our friends. Jesse didn't get along with his mother's boyfriend, hence why he'd gotten his own apartment, but his mother was sick, so he cared for her frequently while her boyfriend was at work - one of the many reasons why I adored Jesse.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Jesse, his arm wrapped around me.

"Rachel's nervous," said Harmony bluntly, as I blushed and sank in to Jesse's sweatshirt. Immediately, I could hear Sunshine and Sebastian groaning.

"Why are you nervous, sweetheart?" said Jesse, not removing my head from inside of his sweatshirt, but whispering to me. "Hudson's not going to come near you, okay? I promise."

What I _wanted _to tell Jesse was that I just couldn't bear the thought of even seeing him, because it'd bring back how madly in love I'd fallen with Finn, how horribly I felt that day when we break up, and how much I missed him, but even mentioning that would turn in to a fight with Jesse, and that was something I wanted to avoid.

"I guess we can go" is all I said, which ignited cheers in Sebastian, Sunshine and Harmony.

"Let's roll," said Jesse, grabbing his car keys out of his pocket and locking the door behind us as me and my friends exited his apartment.

…

**PuckPOV**

Kurt and his shitty Volvo rolled up to the back parking lot of Scandals, where I'd been waiting for legitimately fifteen minutes, already drunk off of some wine my mom had conveniently "left out" on the counter for me and my friends.

God, I loved my mom.

Standing next to me was Shane Tinsley, the new massive linebacker for the Titans and someone who I'd grown to like recently - he was a bad-ass, just like me. He was wearing a polo T-shirt and his Titans sweatshirt, taking a swig out of the wine bottle as we leaned up against my convertible. Next to us were Mike and Tina, making out passionately - what else was new, really - and, even though it totally went against the bro-code and shit, Tina looked hot. Behind them was Matt, a quiet dude who didn't speak much and wasn't really in to the partying as much as Shane and I, but he too had taken a couple of sips from the bottle.

"Hey baby," smiled Mercedes, climbing out of Kurt's back-seat and running toward Shane, kissing him on the lips. Tina and Mike broke out of their make-out session enough for Tina to hug Kurt, while Blaine and Matt shook hands.

"What's up, bro?" I asked, walking toward Finn, who looked as pissed and depressed as usual. I swear, since his break-up with Berry he'd gained twenty pounds and a hell of a lot of negativity, which didn't work well for the Puckasaurus Rex.

"Kurt drove like a maniac and forced me to come here, so pretty much the usual," said Finn pessimistically.

"Oh, get over yourself," I rolled my eyes at him, pulling my keys out of my pocket and locking up Megan - that was my name for my convertible, after Megan Fox, of course. "Berry's not going to be here. You guys ready to go?"

Tina, Mike, Blaine, Kurt, Matt, Mercedes, Shane, Finn and I walked around the back corner of Scandals, and I was really proud of my mom on this one. It was opening night, but I, being the incredible bad-ass that I was, had already gotten a chance to check the place out, and it was crazy. The waterfall was insane, and my mom had even showed me a hidden room inside of it that I hoped to bring at least one chick in to. There were caves everywhere, the ultimate hook-up area, plus the bartenders were told not to check IDs, as long as we'd been let in.

I couldn't wait.

Naturally, outside of the club there was a line of wannabe girls, scantily-clad, begging the bouncers to let them in, but I brought my crew straight to the front of line, past all of the screaming losers. "Good evening, Rodrigo."

"Evening, Mr. Lopez," Rodrigo, a ripped bouncer, inclined his head to me.

Man, it was great when you ran shit.

"Nine, please," Rodrigo didn't even flinch, not even checking IDs, and I pointedly told Finn to tuck away his fake ID as we entered the club. "I told you that you wouldn't need it!"

Scandals was massive and already packed. There were couples making out in the caves on the first floor, a crazy dance floor, and the music was blasting, the bass reverberating through your very bones. "Alright, guys," I shouted, over "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO. "Tell the bartenders you're with me, and they won't ask for any IDs. I'll see you ladies around!"

"I doubt it," murmured Finn, but I could barely hear him. Already, Puckasaurus had sniped out a hot girl, and I was already turning my mack on.

Ladies, let the games begin.

…

**SantanaPOV**

Scandals was _insane. _I'd managed to sneak in Brit, Artie - let me tell you, he was a difficult one, considering the wheelchair - Quinn, Santana and Rory, though I wasn't too happy about the last one. Already, I'd managed to lose track of them, and was now trying to my best to locate Brittany without being raped or molested by any amount of drunken guys, which was difficult considering the amount of alcohol present in the club. Luckily, I'm a judgmental bitch who doesn't mess around, so it didn't prove to be that hard.

There she was, grinding up on some guy whose face was completely insignificant to me at the moment. She was _beautiful, _and it took all I had not to sprint over and rip a new one in to the douche bag. Her hair was long, past her shoulders, and she wore short-shorts and a bright pink one-shoulder T-shirt, a beer clutched in her hand. It was crazy how much I wanted her.

From a distance, I could see that the guy was getting a little inappropriate on my girl, so I knew that I had to get in and break things up before it got ugly. "Listen, you ape," I said loudly as I walked toward the man, whose armpits seemed to grow increasingly sweaty as I approached him. "I'll give you five seconds to get away from my girl Brit before I get you kicked out of this club - do you understand me, or is your ridiculous Jew fro blocking your ears?"

"Hey, there are no rules against grinding," said the man, stepping back and raising his hands above his shoulders.

"I don't care what _rules _there are," I growled, inching toward him. All I wanted to do was knock his smug little smirk off of his face. "My mom runs this joint, so if you had any brains inside of you at all, you'd roll out, alright? I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, bitch; you don't know what you're messing with."

"_Santana," _urged Brittany, tugging at my shoulders, but I was only conscious that I was a mother bear, fiercely protecting my cub.

"Looks like your pretty friend over here likes me more than you, dyke," laughed the man. Was he really this stupid? Clearly he hadn't heard of Anita Lopez or he'd be shaking in his boots.

I wasn't going to take this anymore. Launching myself at him, I pinned him to the ground and started pounding my fists in to his face, only kind of aware of the fact that he was bleeding, and all I wanted to do was cause him pain-

Strong arms grasped beneath my armpits and lifted me in to the air, as I kicked and pounded and swung with all my might. The guy sprinted away, and the bouncers came toward us, but when they realized it was me, they slowly sunk back in to the shadows.

"What the hell are you _doing, _Santana?" It was Puck, my idiot brother, who seemed to have sent his attack dog Shane to grab me.

"Put me _down, _Shane!" Shane was smart enough to understand me and dropped me to the floor, as I straightened out my dress and stared at Puck with hatred.

"Well?" Puck was demanding an explanation, but I wasn't giving him one. I was sick of him sleeping with my friends, getting involved in my affairs and, though he probably wasn't doing anything wrong at the moment, I was so pissed over the situation that had just taken place that I stormed off.

"Santana, are you for real?" Brittany had caught up to me, and she grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. Normally I'd knock down the bitch that even dared touch me, but it was Brit, and it was different.

"What, Brit? He was grinding on you, and I could tell you didn't like it-"

"_I can handle myself, Santana!" _shouted Brittany, causing the people around us to spin their heads toward us, but I wasn't even focusing on them. All that was present in the room was me and Brittany; that was all that mattered. "We ended this thing, and I can't have you watching over my shoulder like some guardian. I can do what I want to do, Santana, alright?"

I hadn't expected her to put together such a well-thought out sentence, but it had stunned me.

_She didn't want me anymore._

"Uh…yeah, sorry Brit," I nodded, mumbling. Giving me one more disapproving glance, Brittany Pierce, the love of my life, stormed away.

…

**RachelPOV**

All it had taken was a little of Harmony's schmoozing to get us directly through the bouncer's, and I was a little shocked. She'd told me in Jesse's car that she was capable, but I hadn't really believed her, but now, I was truly amazed at how much of an amazing actress she was.

"Let's go," smiled Harmony, removing her hand from the bouncer's arm in a flirtatious manner. "I'll talk to you later, _Rodrigo." _The second we got out of his line of vision, she cursed and started attempting to wipe his filth off of her hand, scrubbing her hand against her jeans.

"Oh relax, Harmony, you were amazing," smiled Jesse. "I've never seen a bouncer go so far from 'Terminator' to, well, _that _in thirty seconds. You should be proud."

"Oh, Jess, you remarkable flirt, you're making me blush," said Harmony sarcastically, causing Sebastian, Sunshine, Jesse and I to burst in to laughter. Sebastian murmured something about spotting some extremely good-looking guy by the bar and sprinted away from the group, while Sunshine and Harmony too eventually spread out, leaving Jesse and I alone.

"It's so good to finally be with you, alone," smiled Jesse, leaning in to my forehead and kissing me gently on it. "I've missed you, baby."

"I've missed you too," I smiled back, but suddenly, my world was ending, because no, it _couldn't _be him, it _wasn't _him, because why was he so good-looking? Finn had lost some weight and he looked absolutely dashing in a V-neck and jeans, the very same outfit that Jesse was wearing. His hair was spiked, and he had a little stubble on his chin…oh my.

No, I couldn't be here.

Whispering a remark to Jesse about going to the bathroom, I sprinted in the opposite direction until I reached a staircase and ran up it to the second floor, where I collapsed through the door and was shocked to find a very familiar face sobbing at the sink.

"…_Santana?"_

She looked up, in a completely stunning outfit. Her bright red dress was sexy when mine was not, seductive, and her heels were killer. Her hair was straight, flowing and gorgeous, but mascara was spilled all down her face, and her acrylic nails were clearly chipped from having gotten in a fight. "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone, Berry, alright?" Santana was clearly not in the mood, as she wiped the mascara off of her face and stormed out of the bathroom.

"What is your problem with me?" I wasn't going to let her get the last word, regardless of how fierce she looked. "I've been nothing but nice to you, and how dare you treat me the way you treat me! It's not _my _fault that Brittany-"

It took all of my strength not to run and hide as Santana got inches from my face. "Don't. _You. _Dare. Mention. Her." With an intimidating and fierce catwalk, she stormed out.

…

**BlainePOV**

Clearly I'd had one too many drinks, but the bartender - what was her name? Shirley? - was so goddamn friendly that I couldn't help it! Drinks were on Puck's tab, courtesy of him, and Shirley's kind nature caused me to grab what must've been my tenth or fifteenth shot.

"Hello, gorgeous," said a low, seductive growl. I turned around to find an extremely good-looking male in a striped, long-sleeve collared T-shirt and jeans sit next to me. His hair was brown and spiked, and his eyes were completely beautiful. "You're Blaine Anderson, correct? You completely match the descriptions I've heard of you - tall, handsome, sexy."

I laughed. "Uh…yeah, I'm Blaine. I don't mean to be rude, but who exactly are you?"

"Sebastian Smythe," He reached out his hand, taking mine in his and kissing it. "New head Warbler at Dalton's Academy. You're like a _saint _around there."

"Oh, thanks," I murmured. His courage and boldness had taken me by surprise. From behind Sebastian's head, I could see Kurt out on the dance-floor with Tina and Mercedes, having a great time, and he made me laugh.

"How do you _do _it?" Sebastian leaned in front of Kurt, obstructing my view. "They've showed me many videos of you, and it's like you're a superstar. Your charisma, your talent…you're a star, Blaine. Why'd you leave Dalton's?"

"Sebastian, I'm seeing someone," I said abruptly, wanting to end this conversation before it got too intense. "I left Dalton's because I wanted to be with my boyfriend, Kurt. He's really great, truly amazing…you should meet him sometime-"

"Did someone mention me?"

My stomach dropped. Kurt was standing directly behind me, looking fierce as ever, Tina and Mercedes by his side. Clearly he'd seen the serious flirting going on here and had intervened.

"No, Kurt, I was just talking about you," I smiled, doing my best to charm Kurt. "This is my new friend-"

"Sebastian Smythe," Like he'd done to me, Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed it. "You've got quite the gorgeous little boyfriend here, don't you?"

"Why yes, he's all mine," said Kurt, super sarcastically, as Tina and Mercedes snickered. He grabbed me by the hand and drew me toward the dance floor. "Let's dance baby!"

"Well, I'll talk to you soon, Blaine," said Sebastian. He hadn't dropped his cool the entire conversation, and frankly, I was impressed. Kurt was truly intimidating. "I guess we'll talk later when _Mom's _not around."

It didn't even take a look toward Kurt to realize how much he already despised Sebastian, but he started dancing with me, and the conversation with Sebastian began to slip away.

…

**RachelPOV**

As I walked back from the bathroom, toward the dance floor, something took my eye. Oh no, no, no, no, no.

"I didn't _ask _you why you're here, Hudson," Jesse was completely in Finn's face, and a small crowd had gathered around them.

No, no, no, no, no! Damn you, Harmony! Pain and anxiety began to swell up in my chest as I sprinted forward toward the duo and stuck my hands in between them, just as Jesse drew back his fist. "JESSE! _Stop!" _

Right before his fist connected with Finn's face, Jesse dropped his hand, as from behind Shane grabbed his hand and threw it down to his arm. Before anything got any worse, Mercedes got in between them, and I grabbed Finn's arm, digging my nails in to his arm like a falcon, sticking it's talons in to its prey. "Can I _talk _to you for a second?"

…

I pulled him through one of the doors to the caves, shutting the see-through glass sliding door behind me.

"What is this about, Rachel?" asked Finn, and immediately, my hands connected with him as he collapsed on to the table behind him, falling backwards and smashing his head against the edge. "HEY, get the hell _off _of me, you crazy bitch!"

"Don't you _dare_ call me that!" I shrieked. The pain of having him here, and fighting Jesse, and everything that had happened with him and Quinn was just boiling up inside of me. "Why would you start stuff with Jesse? _Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

"He started it, not me, you can ask Shane!" Finn shrieked, standing himself off and fixing his hair back. "You should've known that I'd be here, Rachel, it's my best friend's mom's club, for Christ's sake, you couldn't stay away!"

"Well, I figured in a four-floor building, we could avoid one another," I murmured angrily, cracking my knuckles. Now, in hindsight of what I'd just done, it looked like an extremely bad decision to push Finn, but I wasn't done with him. "Now, we're going to be living in a cabin together for the next couple of weeks, so do you think that maybe you could just leave me alone?"

"_He's _not coming, is he?"

"Of course he's coming Finn, he's my boyfriend and my family pays half of the rent!" I shouted back. "I already cleared it with Kurt, so let's just make a pact right now that I stay out of your business and you stay out of mine-"

_"Finny?"_

No. I'd kill the bitch.

Quinn Fabray slithered in to the room, hammered out of her mind, clutching an enormous drink in her hand. Her dress was bright-pink and barely covering her body, and she slunk around like a drunken snake, getting incredibly close to Finn. "Why are you in here with _herrrrrr? I _wanted to cuddle with you, _Finny!"_

Memories of the two of them making out in my bed rushed in to my mind, and without any warning I charged at her, my fist connecting with her skull. "I'll KILL you! I'll murder you!" I was conscious only of the fact that I wanted to cause as much pain to her as possible-

"Get off of her, Rachel!" Finn was holding me back, as Quinn cowered on the floor, clutching the nose that I'd most certainly broken with my fierce punches. No, I wasn't going to forgive her for that night, and regardless of the fact that she was drunk, she didn't have the right to come in here and pretend that nothing had happened-

"Just _both _of you, leave me _alone!"_

**Author's Note: **Well, that's Chapter One! :D I promise you that this story isn't going to be as angsty as this chapter was. They've recently broken up, and clearly not everyone is getting along in this chapter. More will be explained on Finn and Rachel's break-up in the future, as well as everything on all the characters. Not all of the key players were revealed in this chapter - there'll be Lauren, Sam and Karofsky, among others, in future chapters.

Also, yes, in this story, Puck and Santana are brother and sister, as are Harmony and Sebastian. These relationships will be addressed further in to the story, as will the reason why Puck is called Puck! :D

Also, this story is partially based off of **The Ex Factor **by **AngelAtTwilight, **and I thank her for inspiring me with her beautifully written story. You all should read it!

Reviews, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **

**Author's Note: **Whew! The first chapter had to be angsty because I wanted to set the tone of the story - this isn't going to be all flowers and sunshine. The characters in this story aren't too happy with each other, and if you thought the first chapter was bad in terms of angst, wait until you read this one!

My hope is to shift the POV throughout the story between all of the main players - that is, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Sugar, Mike, Artie, Matt, Shane, Puck, Sam, Jesse, Sunshine, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Zizes, Rory, Harmony, Karofsky, Sebastian and Tina. As you can tell, there are a lot of them, which makes it that much more of a challenge

…

_Disclaimer: _I own absolutely nothing Glee-related.

_**Chapter Two**_

**FinnPOV**

My head was pounding, my entire body shaking as I rose from the bed to try and get my bearings. Clearly this was my room, with my guitar hanging above my dresser, but why did it smell so heavily like booze? Immediately I leaned over to the trash-can strategically located on the ground by my head and vomited.

"Jesus, could you maybe keep it down a little?" A voice made me shoot up quickly, and I turned to find that, shockingly, Quinn was lying next to me, wearing nothing but her bra and underwear.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted quickly, not being able to help myself. One look down at my body made me shudder, as I was wearing only boxers, and I prayed that I hadn't done anything stupid last night.

"Oh, don't worry, we didn't have sex," smiled Quinn, giving me an icy stare. "Sorry about shouting, I'm just a little nervous toward throw-up." Her tone was cold, calculated, well-thought out. "Last night you begged me to stay the night, so I did. We didn't have sex, Finn, I swear! - Just a little fun, that's all."

I couldn't deny the fact that I found Quinn attractive, but it hurt my head to think about too much what situation we were in. She was so comforting, always there for me when I was dealing with things, but labeling her as anything more than a friend with benefits was nerve-wracking to me, considering I didn't know how I felt about her.

"Don't worry, I'll leave you alone," said Quinn, the smile not getting off her face. She got out of the bed - it took all the courage I could muster not to stare at her ass the entire time she walked out - and as I started to pull my shorts on to my legs, a loud cackling noise made me look toward the doorway.

"Geez, you two do the nasty last night?" Mercedes giggled, leaning nonchalantly against my bedroom door, behind her Kurt and Blaine. The smug look on Kurt's face instantly showed me that Blaine had stayed the night last night, and Mercedes probably had too.

"Ugh. She swears that we didn't. How hammered was I?"

"Oh, it was rather humorous, actually," said Kurt, giving me a cheeky grin and sitting next to me on the bed, as I pulled my T-shirt on. "You went on during the ride home about how Quinn needed to sleep with you to "ward off the Smurfs" or something like that; considering the fact that you were essentially raping her, I give her a lot of credit for not taking advantage of you."

"Are you sure that she didn't?" I moaned. I didn't like the relationship me and Quinn were in, honestly. It just made me feel…_weird. _I couldn't not have the label, and with Quinn, there were no lines; it was a complete blur as to what we were as an item.

"She wouldn't have kept it quiet if she did," laughed Mercedes. "Baby, that girl wants you _so _bad."

"Oh shut it, Mercedes," I groaned, slinking back under the covers and pulling them over my head. "I really don't need this today."

"Get _up!" _shrieked my best friend sarcastically, as she reached for Quinn's pillow and thwacked me over the head with it. Mercedes and I were like brother and sister, and we always had been. There were no romantic feelings what-so-ever between us, and I loved that. "Everyone should be getting here pretty soon."

The cabin had been a tradition for years. One of the many things that Anita Lopez had inherited after her husband's death was the monstrous cabin, located twelve hours away in some desolate town. It was _insane, _with an indoor pool, twelve bedrooms, six floors and a theater, a game room and dozens of flat screens, two kitchens and a living room.

For years, Anita and my mom had been taking me, Santana and Puck to the cabin over winter break, but it normally consisted of just us hanging out on the first floor for a couple of days until Santana got tired of it, and we left. Since Burt and my mom met, Burt and Kurt had been gradually introduced to this tradition, but they'd brought along something with it that I really didn't like.

Burt's first wife Fiona had died of cancer, and her brother Leroy coincidentally had a husband, Hiram, and a daughter: Rachel. When Fiona died a couple of years back, my mother suggested that we invite the Berry's along with us to bond, and Rachel had been a part of things ever since. It had been great, back when we were dating, but now it was just awkward, and my mom felt it was too awkward to un-invite Rachel.

Even though it was going to be awkward, I was excited. It was the first year that we kids had been allowed to go without the parents, and was able to bring along our friends. There were enough floors and rooms for us to stay away from one another, and Anita would be staying a couple of towns over in case we needed anything.

"Let's _go!" _shouted Kurt. "Puck and Santana are downstairs, waiting for your lazy ass to get up so we can start loading up the truck and the convertible."

Moaning, I rose from the bed. It was going to be a _long _vacation.

…

**QuinnPOV**

As I exited from Finn's room and walked down their long flight of stairs, ducking my head to avoid the chandelier hanging above the Hudson's staircase, I was surprised to find Santana and Puck sitting in their living room, Puck with his feet up on the couch like an ape, as some shitty TV show was blasting from the flat-screen.

"Hey guys," I said groggily, the alcohol still having an affect on me.

Puck turned around and laughed the second he saw me, barely clothed, wearing only one of Finn's large T-shirts I'd grabbed off of the ground. "_Fabray? _Did you two bang?"

"No, Puck, we didn't," I said irritably. We'd been calling Puck "Puck" since first grade, ever since he'd shown a knack for taking out kids in street hockey that we'd played around the neighborhoods.

"Why the hell _wouldn't _you?" Santana craned her head around to face me. "Now, I can tell you from experience that he's not very good at it, with his ginormous man-boobs crushing me in to the bed the whole night, but why wouldn't _you? _Don't you _love _him?"

The emphasis that Santana put on the word "love" really rubbed me the wrong way. "I don't know, I just didn't," I said, reaching in to the cabinet and pulling out a bowl and some cereal. I had no idea why I _hadn't _slept with Finn. Surely it would piss off that bitch Berry, plus I really loved him, but I just couldn't.

Contrary to popular belief, I wasn't heartless. I loved Finn, but it just didn't seem right to have sex with him when he was so drunk, so vulnerable. So as much as I would've loved to stick it to Berry and show her who's _really _with Finn, the timing wasn't right.

That, however, didn't mean that it wouldn't be right in the cabin.

"Have you talked to Shelby this morning?" Having poured my Cheerio's in to the bowl, I sank in to the seat next to Puck on the couch - not too close, but close enough. It was embarrassing to admit that two years ago, Puck had lured me in to having sex with him when I was drunk, and out of that one-night stand had come our daughter, Beth. I hadn't wanted to cheat on Finn, but I'd been so vulnerable, and it had taken away for Finn to forgive Puck.

We'd put Beth up for adoption, a decision that I wasn't completely agreeing with now. Slowly but surely I had climbed the ladder back to the top. I was re-instated captain of the Cheerio's and, after a rousing speech to the advisor, had been re-instated in the Celibacy Club as well. I wanted Beth back more than anything. I couldn't stand that she had been adopted by Shelby, former head of Vocal Adrenaline, who I was slowly starting to hate more and more with every passing day.

She'd roped in Puck, but she hadn't roped in me.

I _knew _I was going to get her back, and if I didn't, I was going to make another. Only, this time, it wasn't going to be with the wrong person. That was why I needed Finn. I needed him because I loved him, and because we were going to make a beautiful baby together, and because I was going to become a successful realtor, and he was going to take over Burt's car-shop, and that was all that mattered.

That was all I had.

"Yup, called her already," As much of a douche-bag as he was, Puck made a great father. He smiled at me happily. "She's recovered from the little cold she had, and Shelby said that she's been putting her in daycare down the street while we're in school."

"Why can't we just bring her to the cabin?"

"Are you _serious, _Fabray?" snarked Santana. "The amount of the alcohol in that place alone would knock the kid out permanently. And don't you dare bring her up anymore, because I don't want to spend these next couple of weeks thinking about a _kid _all day."

Santana was really pissing me off this morning. I didn't like her attitude, and I wasn't going to put up with it. I knew that this next remark was going for the jugular, but I didn't really care. "Oh, did _Brit _call it off with someone, now?"

Immediately, Santana jumped up from the couch, while Puck wrapped his arms around her and restrained her, as she screamed, "You have no _right _to bring that up, Fabray!"

"Don't I?" I laughed, pulling my head back in a snarling giggle, just because I knew it'd piss off Santana even more. "You two are my best friends! And you better start _treating _me like one, too, because I'm sick of this shit, Santana!"

Puck realized her, as Santana heaved slowly, staring at me murderously. Eventually the death stare faded away, and she sank to the couch, tears slowly welling up. "She said that she doesn't want me anymore," said Santana.

All of my anger toward her evaporated, and I sat next to her, putting my arm around her. "Relax, baby, it's going to be okay," I said, slowly and motherly. "I'm sorry for what I said; you just have to know that I'm on your side, okay?"

Santana nodded, as a doorbell rang, and Puck jumped up from his chair to answer it.

"Just forget about her, Santana, and I promise it'll be worth it," I murmured, as Mike, Tina, Matt, Shane, Artie, Sam, Rory and Brittany herself entered the room, and the rest of the conversation between me and Santana disappeared as I greeted Sam and we all began to talk with one another.

…

**RachelPOV**

"We're going to be late, Harmony, we're going to be _late," _I said nervously, my fingers drumming against my thighs. I was wearing a pair of light jeans, a bright red beret and a white cardigan with a fashionable yellow coat over it; clothes I'd managed to dig up at home when Jesse had dropped me off late last night after the scandal at Scandals.

I hadn't meant to burst at Finn the way I did, and I'd apologized profusely to him, in my mind, when we'd returned to Jesse's apartment to gather my things, but Harmony had consoled me. It wasn't that I meant to be a jerk to him, because I loved him, as much of a douche as he was. I just couldn't forget that night.

_"Why are you here, Jesse?" I said nervously, as the door swung open to reveal Jesse and a very pretty girl and guy next to him. _

_"Mercedes invited me," Jesse smiled, raising his hands to show that he had no harm. "These are my friends Sebastian and Harmony. May we come in?"_

_Not wanting to be a rude guest, I let him in. The house was crazy, the music blasting, and I prayed to God that we'd have enough time to clean up before my dad's got home from the local theatre production playing down the street. Mike and Tina were making out on the couch, Shane and Mercedes on the loveseat, and I almost had the urge to ask them not to, but I didn't._

_"You look beautiful tonight, Rachel," smiled Jesse, suavely putting on the charm. One look around confirmed for me that Harmony and Sebastian had started chatting up Blaine on the other side of the room. _

_"Thank you Jesse, I really appreciate it, but I have to find Finn," I said, pulling myself out of the conversation, ducking around Puck and Lauren making out on the banister, and walking up to the stairs to my room, where I intended to find Finn waiting for me._

_The door swung open, and my heart sank to the pit of my stomach. Finn's tongue was jammed down Quinn's throat, Quinn only in her bra and underwear and Finn in his boxers, and my insides screamed as Quinn's hand began to pull down Finn's boxers-_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I screamed in rage. Finn and Quinn immediately broke apart, and as Quinn saw me, her mouth opened wide. She dashed to grab her pants, but I flew across the room and my fist connected with her skull, sending her spiraling down to the ground, as my second punch hit her in the nose, causing blood immediately._

_"ON. MY. BED? YOU WHORE!" I screeched, as Finn grabbed me from beneath, but I kicked him in the balls and sprinted out of the room, down the stairs, crying, not caring who saw me, in to the street, where Jesse was taking a smoke. I wanted to die, wanted to kill someone. Finn was _my _love, _my _best friend, how could he do this to me?_

It was hard to forget about what Finn had done to me, but I was trying. Since that day, Jesse had been there for me, Harmony had been my best friend, and Sebastian had been my gay supportive buddy. Without the three of them and Sunshine, I wasn't sure I could've ever made it out of that night alive, but I could still remember the four of us sitting around on Jesse's apartment floor, drinking some wine and discussing things.

He'd hurt me _so badly. _But I loved him.

"Relax, Rachel, _relax," _laughed Harmony, turning up the radio in her convertible so that more show-tunes, this time from Wicked, blasted loudly. She was wearing the same jacket I had but in black and a different cut, and a rainbow beanie on her head, with a pair of black-rimmed glasses, some jeans, and Converse. It was almost scary how alike we were with one another. "I don't get why you're so nervous anyways. It's _Finn _we're talking about here; it's your ex-boyfriend, not the friggin' pope."

"Is Jesse behind us?" I said anxiously, ignoring Harmony's sarcastic remark and looking in the rear-view mirror. Jesse, Sebastian and Sunshine were driving in Jesse's convertible, inches from Harmony's bumper.

"Oh, the asshole wants a race?" smirked Harmony. "Bring it _on." _She smashed her foot on to the pedal and we flew around the corner at an alarming rate.

…

Ten minutes later, we pulled in to the Hummel-Hudson neighborhood, where Uncle Burt's and Carole's house stood. It felt weird, calling him Uncle Burt, but my father had recently encouraged me to, given how closely we'd gotten lately.

There were a couple of cars in the driveway - Kurt's Volvo, Puck's Porsche, Finn's beat-up old truck and what was presumably Mike's mini-van, though I'd never been inside of it. It looked like it must've been his mom's, with soccer stickers on the back bumper, but she must've lent it to him, and it looked like it fit a lot.

"Are we bringing your car up?" I asked Harmony.

"Nah, I don't want a bunch of drunk kids driving this thing through the ice," smirked Harmony, parallel parking up against the bumper. "I'm leaving it here; already cleared it with Kurt last night."

I got out of the car, surveying the crowd of people around. It was most of the people I had expected to be coming, with a couple of weird exceptions.

"Hi Rachel," smiled Kurt, walking toward me at a brisk pace, as people chatted about on the lawn. He gave me a hug that lingered only for a second. I was a little surprised at how kind he'd been to me, given mine and Finn's break-up, but he hadn't changed a bit. "Hello, Harmony."

"Why are Karofsky, Lauren and Sugar here?" I said, each name with distaste.

"I invited Karofsky personally," said Kurt icily. "I think that Dave needs another chance, and I was hoping that this would make him fit in more considering the fact that he's just recently come-out, and it hasn't been well-received at his new school."

I looked at Karofsky, chatting it up with Rory. He wore a flannel T-shirt, a baseball cap and some jeans, but looked happier than I'd ever seen him.

"Even though Zizes and Puck broke up, he urged me to invite her too, so I did," I shrugged. "And Sugar…well, she's the special case." Kurt laughed, his soprano meshing with my soprano. "Her father said he could get us a bunch of votes for Dad's Congress campaign if we invited her and, considering he's _Al Motta _and she "doesn't have a lot of friends" - I wonder why, given her vile personality - we agreed to."

I glanced over at Sugar, in one of the most horrific outfits I'd ever seen. The girl was wearing bright pink leopard pajama pants, her hair in some sort of Snooki-bump, some aviators and a crop-top black T-shirt that barely covered her - given the fact that it was nearing winter and extremely cold outside, I laughed loudly.

"Oh well," shrugged Kurt, as a voice shouted loud above the conversation throughout the crowd. I was joined by Jesse, Sebastian and Sunshine as Puck spoke.

"Everyone ready to go? Zizes, Quinn, Santana, Artie, you're with me, no exceptions," said Puck, pointing to the four people within the crowd. "Santana's got directions, Artie's most comfortably in my truck, and Quinn and Lauren, you two piss me off the least out of everybody else."

"Oh, screw you!" screeched Mercedes, and everyone laughed.

It made me a little suspicious that Puck was taking Lauren, given the fact that they'd recently broken up, but they seemed to be trying to do the friend thing. Same with Quinn; I'd have thought she was a lock to be driving alongside

"Blaine, Mercedes and Shane are with me," piped up Kurt from beside me, "and Sam, because all of his shit's in my car, and I don't feel like listening to his nagging when something of his breaks."

Everyone laughed at that one, and Sam rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Me, Tina, Matt, Sugar, Rory, Karofsky and Brit can go in Ma's van," said Mike, pointing over to the van by the curb. "I know it's a piece of shit, but we all came here together, so I figure it just makes sense that we all stay in the same car."

"So, that leaves Rachel and Harmony in Harmony's car, Sunshine, Sebastian and Jesse in his car, and me in my truck?" said Finn, from across the yard. I couldn't even look at him, and I could tell that he was avoiding me.

"No, I'm not bringing my car," said Harmony slowly. "I told Kurt that I was leaving it here last night - remember, Kurt? My parents don't want me putting too many miles on it, so I promised them I'd leave it."

"I guess I forgot," shrugged Kurt, looking at Finn apologetically.

Everyone around me slowly was figuring out that it wasn't going to turn out well, as the gears began turning in my head. "I'll ride with Finn," said Sunshine quickly, raising her hand and blushing when everyone turned to her. "That's fine with me."

"No, you've got the navigation on your phone, remember?" chirped Jesse, quietly. Without looking at him, I could tell from his tone of voice that he knew what was going to happen. Sunshine had to ride with Jesse, and neither of the Smythe's was going to volunteer to switch-

"Well, I could just switch with Rachel-" said Sam helpfully, but I butted in.

"No, it's fine, I'll ride in Finn's truck," I said quietly. All eyes turned to me, and I couldn't even really comprehend why I was volunteering for this. Did I want to subject myself to twelve hours of being alone with Finn? Part of it, though I couldn't admit it to myself, was clearly that I just wanted to be able to bond with him, but in the end it was just attempting to avoid a conflict between Finn and the others, and maybe even start off on the right foot with him on this trip.

"Are you sure, Rach?" said Jesse nervously, eyeing Finn, who clearly wasn't comfortable with the suggestion. "Maybe you and Sunshine could switch phones, and you could ride with Harmony, Sebastian and me…"

"No," I said firmly, standing my ground. All around me, people clearly weren't sure of how the idea was going to work. Tina gave me a nervous glance, but I ignored her, and said confidently, "It'll be fine. I'll ride with Finn. Is everyone ready to go?"

…

**FinnPOV**

The car ride was legitimately the most awkward experience of my life, and my hands were shaking on the wheel. It had taken us twenty minutes to reach the highway, and the ride was a straight one for the next six to eight hours until we had to start navigating.

Rachel smelled amazing next to me, and she looked absolutely beautiful. I could tell she was nervous, because of the drumming of the fingers on her knee, something she did every time she was uncomfortable. I wished there was something to do to ease the tension, to make things less awkward after last night and everything in general, but I had no idea what to say.

I didn't feel completely responsible for what had happened the night before, after all. It had been partly Jesse's fault. He had started everything, calling me out on why I was at Scandals, and I wasn't looking for a fight, honest, but it was just the manner about him that he reacted to me that made me snap.

"Just curious," spoke Rachel, and immediately I jumped up from my little fantasy world to see her beautiful eyes staring at me, nervously but confidently at the same time, if that was even possible. "Why is Quinn coming? I thought you two weren't on speaking terms, but clearly, there's something I'm missing here. Care to enlighten me?"

The edginess to Rachel's face, coupled with the fact that Jesse's convertible was very obviously circling my truck to make sure me and Rachel were okay, hit me the wrong way. "Quinn and I are friends," I said firmly, "and she's one of New Directions, so she's coming along. Is that a problem?"

"I was only asking a question," said Rachel quietly. "And you certainly seemed like more than friends last night, if you asked me-"

"Well, no one _did _ask you," I said, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. "Look, Rachel, I know you don't like Quinn, but-"

"But _what_, Finn? But _what? What _did she possibly have that I didn't? Why the _hell _did you think it was acceptable to invite her to our _joint _cabin?" Rachel's voice was fierce, in that one-note tone she got in when she got mad, as she gripped the handle-bar to the door angrily, her claws digging in to it.

"Why do _you _think it's okay to invite _Jesse, _then?" I shouted back, raising my voice a decibel louder. "It wasn't all me, Rachel, I'm not _all _responsible-"

"You honestly think you have the right to pin the break-up on me?" Rachel shrieked back. Our voices were now echoing throughout the car, and I swore I could hear a buzzing noise coming from her pocket.

"Oh, is that _Dad_ checking up on you?"

"Actually, it is my boyfriend Jesse, making sure I'm okay, thank you very much!" Rachel was hysterical, and I thought of ending the conversation right there, but her silence cut me off, and I decided not to respond. The break-up hadn't been all me, and I wasn't going to take the blame for it.

I knew what I'd done to Rachel was unacceptable, but Quinn had just been with me through it. Rachel had been talking more and more with Jesse since he'd returned to help advise Mr. Schue with New Directions, and Quinn was always there. She was gentler, kinder, and quieter. She listened to my problems, and I listened to her. I was there when she broke down after school about how sad it made her that Beth was with Shelby, and we'd just held each other in a hug.

And that moment, I'd felt a spark.

I didn't want to feel a spark. I didn't want that to happen between Rachel and me, because she was all I wanted and more, but it had happened, and at Rachel's party, when Quinn and I were having a heart-to-heart on Rachel's bed, it just happened. Quinn pointed out to me that Jesse had arrived, and she caught me off-guard with her kiss. I'd been so intoxicated that I'd kissed back, and before I knew it we were near naked and Rachel stormed in, and before I'd gotten a chance to defend myself and accuse her of how close she'd gotten to Jesse, she was gone, with the Smythe's to his house.

I'd _begged _my mom to not let Rachel come this summer, but Burt insisted, saying that Leroy and Hiram helped pay for a majority of the place, and while it was owned by Anita, he didn't feel like he thought it was right to un-invite them.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, pulling me out of the conversation. Though it was illegal, I snuck a peek while Rachel was looking at the window. Text from Quinn: "_you alright?"_

"_I'm fine" _was what I replied.

"Can we just make a pact?" said Rachel quietly. I looked up at her, and she was staring at me again, this time tears in her eyes. "Promise we won't talk for the rest of the ride?

"Fine with me," I replied gruffly.

…

**QuinnPOV**

Six hours in to the drive, and it was starting to get dark out - I knew we should've left earlier - as we pulled in to a rest stop by the side of the highway. Only a couple of chain-smoking, burly truck drivers were around, and I immediately felt uncomfortable as they checked me out.

Puck parked his bright red Porsche near the woods. "Gotta take a leak," he remarked, earning an eye roll from Zizes, Santana and I as he sprinted behind a bush.

"I don't know what I saw in him," remarked Lauren, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes once more. She had her hair in pig-tails, her glasses on, and a large hoodie and a pair of jeans. I'd never been much of a Lauren fan, but she was starting to grow on me, once we got the whole Lucy business out of the way.

The ride had been relatively uneventful. Artie had fallen asleep within thirty minutes - Santana had wasted no time in drawing a Sharpie mustache on him, very mature - and Lauren and Puck had ignited in a fierce debate over their relationship which had culminated in Santana telling both of them to shut up before she shit on their faces.

Pretty much a normal day in Puck's car.

Behind me, however, I could hear a much more heated debate going on. Jesse and Rachel had pulled away from the rest of the group, and I could overhear Jesse telling Rachel that he'd have her switch with Harmony if she was okay with it, but Rachel was clearly against it, which irked me, especially when Rachel said that they were actually getting along.

I was worried about Finn, I'd admit it. I didn't like him spending time with Rachel when he should've been in Puck's car with me, but it was all going to be worth it, I promised myself, because Finn had promised me earlier that we'd be sharing the master suite.

Hopefully my plan to have another child could take place then.

The timing was perfect. My grades were good - I was going to get in to a good college, and so was Finn, so why not now? Beth was my little angel, but I knew that Shelby was fiercely over-protective of her, and over time, I'd gotten to like Shelby enough to not want to completely rip Beth out of her hands.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" I said abruptly, interrupting my train of thought. Jesse had stormed away from the conversation, and I grabbed Rachel by the arm, sinking my nails in to her. The rest of the group were spread out throughout the parking lot, most getting ready to fall asleep for the night, because it was around 10 and we wanted to finish this trip the next day.

I could see Rachel nervously eyeing me, but I forced a laugh. "Oh, come on." I pulled her in the bushes, behind the Port-A-Potties, which reeked of stale urine; I'd double-checked that Puck was done peeing before we'd gone back there.

"What is it, Quinn." It wasn't a question. Berry wasn't enjoying being in my presence, and it took all I could not to punch her full-force, but I reminded myself that this was for Finn, and I had to make myself abundantly clear so she didn't get any wrong ideas.

"Look, _Berry," _I snarled. "Finn and I are meant to be together. I am _going _to become a successful realtor. Finn is _going _to inherit Burt's car-shop, and you are not _going _to be a part of this fantasy? I've told you this before, and I'm not going to tell you this again. _Stay away_. I can see you getting ideas, and if this means that I have to go talk to St. James about you trying to cheat on him, I will, no questions asked."

Rachel took a step forward, until she was inches from my face. "Do you honestly think I would even _try _something? I love Jesse. Finn's yours, which was made pretty evident when your tongue was rammed down his throat in _my _bed, bitch."

"Well, then, I'm glad we're clear," I clicked my heels together happily, gave her the cockiest smirk I could muster and stormed off.

…

**KurtPOV**

My group of friends had spread out throughout the parking lot, everyone collapsing in every which direction. To no one's surprise, the Bitchy Clique (Sunshine, Harmony, Sebastian, Jesse and Rachel) - that was what I was calling them now - had all collapsed in to Jesse's car for the night, while the rest of us had spread out more.

Mercedes, Blaine and I were all together in the trunk of the Volvo, while Sam and Shane slept in the front seats. We'd managed to clear out a majority of Sam's things in to Finn's truck in order to make room for this little gossip circle that I'd called, because I could tell that Mercedes was uncomfortable.

"What's the deal, babe?" I asked, turning to her. Clearly the ride between Mercedes and Shane had been a little tense, but I couldn't tell why. Shane seemed to be himself, and Sam hadn't talked much, but the second Mercedes' eyes signaled to Sam, I realized. "Oh…Shane doesn't no, does he?"

Mercedes shook her head, and as tears began to spill, my boyfriend wrapped his arm around her. Sam had moved out of his state because he was homeless and his father had gotten a job, but they had moved back. Unfortunately for Mercedes, she and Sam had to break up when he moved, because Sam didn't think the long distance thing would work. I could only imagine how much stress she was in.

"I just…I don't want to _lie _to Shane, but I'm not over Sam completely," Mercedes sobbed, as I wrapped my arm around her as well. Blaine shot me a sympathetic look, and he began to address Mercedes.

"Shh, don't worry, sweetheart," whispered Blaine. "You're not lying to him! You can tell Shane when the time is right, but I don't think that the time is now." His voice was so reassuring, the voice of the man that I'd fallen in love with. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine," murmured Mercedes, wiping the tears from her face. "I-I'm sorry, I just h-had to tell you guys."

"It's fine, sweetie," I smiled. "That's the good thing about having two gay best friends!"

All three of us laughed out loud at that one, almost waking Shane, and we covered our mouths quickly, but laughed behind them as well.

…

**JessePOV**

Twelve hours in to the trip, and my feet were beginning to hurt after having put them on the gas for so long. I'd driven a majority of the time, Harmony for a little while, but I didn't want to have her in the driver's seat, because she wasn't as aggressive as me and I was nervous she wouldn't be able to keep up with Hudson.

I didn't like the fact that he and Rachel were together, but from what I could see in my Jaguar - one of the many perks of having rich parents - they weren't talking much, which made me a little more relaxed. I'd freaked out a bit at Rachel at our first pit stop, but after talking to her on the phone, we'd resolved things and she apologized, saying that she understood why I was nervous.

"So, what's the deal with Hudson?" Harmony said quietly. Behind us, Sebastian had fallen asleep, and was snoring loudly, which made Sunshine giggle, as Sebastian's snoring sounded vaguely like a warthog's. "Why wouldn't Berry let me switch with her? Does it make you nervous at all, Jess?"

"Nah," I shrugged. No, it was important for me to show confidence in that I trusted Rachel, which I wasn't completely sure if I did or not. "I think she just wants to face her demons. She's a tough cookie."

"That's mature of her," observed Sunshine, nodding her head slightly. "She's changed a lot since the time she tried to send me to a crack house?"

Harmony turned around, facing Sunshine and raising her eyebrows. "I've _got _to hear about this."

"Oh, I transferred to McKinley, but Rachel basically chased me out," laughed Sunshine. After hours of talking over things with Rachel, I think she'd come to terms with the fact that Rachel was jealous of her powerful vocal chords. "She didn't want another power-house diva in the school, I guess - she probably had enough with Mercedes and Santana as is - so she sent me to a crack-house to try and get me to quit, which worked enough."

"Poor Goolsby," I laughed. "He didn't have much of a chance, did he?" Sunshine laughed. Dustin Goolsby, the new Vocal Adrenaline director that had replaced Shelby, had been fired after Vocal Adrenaline hadn't placed in first at Nationals.

"I heard that Mercedes and Santana joined another glee club at McKinley," said Harmony curiously. "Is that true?"

I nodded. "They're called the Troubletones, run by Shelby. Rachel says they're the real deal, and let me tell you after having past experience working with Shelby - that woman knows _exactly _what she's doing."

"Is Richy Bitch in that one too?" said Harmony, referring to Sugar.

I laughed loudly, as did Sunshine, and Sebastian jerked up, his warthog snore raising a decibel for a second. "Yup, that's Sugar. Just be nice to her, alright?"

"I make no promises," sniggered Harmony. "So Sun, I gotta ask…who do _you _like now? Bangin' anyone?"

Sunshine rolled her eyes. "No, Harmony, I am not 'banging' anyone, though I do find Artie kind of cute…" She blushed.

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes. "Didn't Rachel tell you he's with Brittany?"

"Actually, she said that no one's quite sure of Brittany's sexuality or whether or not they're together," remarked Sunshine, and I nodded, recalling that. No one really knew if Artie and Brittany were together or not - that was one of many things I was looking forward to inside of the cabin.

"Hopefully these next couple of weeks are good," said Harmony, stretching her feet on to my windowsill, but I knocked them off. "As long as it gets _me _laid, anyways."

Sunshine, Harmony and I all laughed at that one and Sebastian jerked up once more from his snoring, which only made us laugh more.

…

**FinnPOV**

"Can we get something to eat?" We were near a half-hour away from the cabin, and I hadn't expected to hear Rachel's grumbling voice from across the truck, thinking she was asleep. There she was, though, her head wide up and alert. "I'm starving.

"If _Dad's _okay with it, fine by me," I shrugged. It was the first time she'd talked to me since we'd vowed not to speak. During the roughly ten hours that followed, she'd done everything to avoid me, from listening to her iPod full-blast, to just looking out the window, to reading, and even pulling out a small synthesizer and playing on her lap, headphones plugged in to the side.

"Jesse won't care," said Rachel icily. "But if you'd prefer I call him, I most certainly will." The conversation that followed between Rachel and Jesse St. _Sucks _was rather humorous, but eventually, Rachel hung up, sighing, and then she smiled at me, clearly a fake and transparent smile. "He's fine with it, as long as 'you know where you're going'."

"I've been here over fifteen times," I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Jesse to throw in an extra dig against me. "I think I know how to get there."

"Okay." Rachel said slowly, sarcastically and angrily at the same time, turning her head away from me. As we took the car down one exit - I knew that there was a McDonald's right off the highway - Mike gave me a quizzical look from the van, but I ignored him and kept going.

We pulled in to the drive-through, where a crackling voice spoke through the intercom, "How many I take your order?"

"A cheeseburger, lettuce but no tomato please, and a small shake," said Rachel quietly. I could tell she was uncomfortable having to reach over me to speak in to the intercom, and I probably could've recited her order off of memory, but I kept quiet.

"Is that all?"

"I'll take a #2, please, with a Coke," I said, just as equally quiet as Rachel's. We parked the truck in the parking lot and ate quietly, not speaking to one another.

Finally, I knew that I had to say something. Truthfully, I didn't want it to be awkward between me and Rachel. Since this would probably be our last trip to the cabin, I wanted to make it last. "Hey, I just wanted to apologize for what happened at the club between me and Jesse. I really just want this to be a good trip."

"Thanks."

I paused, waiting for her response, but she never said anything. "Don't you have anything to say to me?"

"Shut up, Finn." Rachel said, more fiercely than I ever thought she could. "I don't want to hear it. Thank you for your apology, I appreciate it, but we're not friends, Finn, and we're not going to be, okay? Just stay away from me and my friends, I'll stay away from you and yours, and this will be fun, alright?"

"Alright." Something about the way that Rachel was responding to me rubbed me the wrong way. I truthfully wanted to be friends with her, but clearly she didn't feel the same way. "Don't be offended when I'm hooking up with Quinn, then."

"I wouldn't _dream_ of it."

…

We arrived at the cabin twenty minutes later, and I was stoked. The greenery outside of the place was truly beautiful, as the long, winding paved drive-way led in to the main area. The cabin was wooden, and stood enormously high, having been built on a hill so that it didn't really look as enormous as it was, with six whole floors. The brick chimney to one of the many fireplaces stood out, while I could see the dock, the shining crystal lake and the vast backyard outside, the sunset just setting over the cabin.

"This is breathtaking," whispered Rachel, and for once, I didn't disagree with her.

We pulled in to the garage, where Mike's, Puck's, Kurt's and Jesse's cars were all parked. Upon entering through the front door, the place was amazing. The living room was there, the plush couches everywhere, flat-screens all over the place. Quinn greeted me at the door, grabbing my hand, and I made her giggle as I threw her on my back.

"Let's go, baby!" I shouted, as she laughed; it was more to annoy Rachel than to please her, but oh well.

"This place is _crazy!" _screamed Mike, running past me with Tina in hand. The hallways weaved, with hot tubs, the theater, the game room, all three pool tables and the living rooms flying by. Bedrooms were everywhere, the indoor pool with the waterfall and the cove in the basement, and there were kitchens everywhere.

With Quinn on my back, I hauled up all the six flights of stairs, her giggling the entire way, as I reached the master suite. The sixth floor had only two rooms, the two suites, and I giggled as I opened the door to the suite, kissing her gently on the lips.

However, my heart fell when I found Rachel and Jesse making out on the bed.

"What the hell? This is my room, Rachel!" I screamed, dropping Quinn from my back. Jesse and Rachel broke apart immediately.

"No, Finn, this is my room. You must be mistaken," said Rachel, surprisingly calm, as she _continued kissing Jesse in front of me._

_Fine. _Two could play at that game.

"Let's go, babe," I whispered to Quinn, pressing her up against the wall, making sure to make out with her aggressively as I could, using full tongue. "I can't _wait _to get you alone, baby!" I squealed, tossing her on my back, and she giggled.

Fine, Rachel. Let the games begin.

**Author's Note: **_Wow. _This one was crazy. I hope you really enjoyed it! PLEASE review! You have no idea how much it'd mean to me for you to review.

More chapters are coming soon enough! Some of the quieter characters, like Sugar, Karofsky and Rory, will finally get their say, and I can promise that it's going to be just as angst-filled as the first two chapters have been. :D

Review, review, review!


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Author's Note: **Let me just say that I am in _love _with writing about these characters. Each and every one of them is starting to have their own voices in their head, and I really hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it! :D

If you have any questions on past relationships between characters or any questions at all, please write this in a review and I'll address them after the next chapter! I'm working on posting pictures of the cabin up on my bio, so stay tuned for that. Much more angst on the way in the next few chapters! I promise the story won't completely be angsty, but what you have to understand is that a lot of the characters hate each other's guts right now, so not everything is going to be happy.

_Disclaimer: _I own absolutely nothing Glee-related. I just love messing around with these characters and stirring up drama.

_**Chapter Three**_

**SunshinePOV**

10:00 PM, and the party was absolutely _insane. _I'd overheard that there were large amounts of alcohol inside of the cabin, but I'd never expected this much. The place was _loaded, _and although I wasn't normally a drinker, I couldn't resist when everyone else was drinking frequently.

A large sum of us had gathered in the basement, in the game room, with flat-screens everywhere and a pool table in the center, and a spiral staircase upstairs. There was a mini bar off to the side, a large brick fireplace, and it was _gorgeous. _I sat on a couch, the Irish kid Rory next to me. Matt, Sugar, Karofsky and Sam were all sprawled in various positions along the floor, while Artie's wheelchair was next to me, Lauren by the mini-bar. It had taken me awhile, but I'd gotten all the names down, though I still wasn't comfortable with all of Finn's friends.

"Let's _go!" _shrieked Lauren, walking toward the group with a handful of shot glasses, as some very heavy-smelling liquor sat in the middle of us. She was extremely intimidating and it had taken me awhile to get used to her; even now, I was afraid of her as she plopped on the other side of Artie, handing me a shot glass.

"What game?" screeched Sugar, in a nasally voice. I could tell already that not many people in the group liked her. "Because, when _I _was in _Paris-"_

"Shut up, dumb bitch," said Lauren menacingly, giving Sugar a death glare, and she immediately fell silent. The girl could talk, but she clearly wasn't going to pick a fight with Zizes. "I don't really know what game, actually. I figured truth or dare?"

"Let's _do _it, baby!" Out of everyone in the group, Matt was clearly the most hammered. I'd never seen this side of him - I was used to him being quiet and not really saying much - but he was extremely energetic. "Uhh…_Sunshine, _truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said automatically. There was no way I was going to do any drunken dare that Matt threw at me, regardless of how much it might entertain the rest of the group.

Matt pondered this for a second, as his head spun - it was almost comical how much alcohol he'd consumed. "Do you like any of us?"

The question had taken me off guard. "W-What?"

"Like, do you want be to _friends _with any of us?" slurred Matt. "I'm _veeeery _surprised that you're not upstairs with _Jesse, _and the rest of _them."_

"I don't mind you guys," I shrugged, speaking slowly, because Lauren's presence was intimidating me. Truly, it had been a little weird for me to break off from Harmony, Sebastian and Jesse, but I had wanted to prove that it wasn't going to be Rachel's people against Finn's people. I really wanted to make friends here. "I'm just a little nervous about this whole situation, that's all."

"Don't be," whispered Artie, leaning over the arm of his wheelchair, and I could feel myself blushing. "We don't bite, I promise…well, except maybe _Zizes."_

"Oh, screw you, Abrams," said Lauren nastily, but clearly there was a tone of sarcasm in her voice. "Besides, sweetheart - I like you. You're not as fake as that dumb bitch Smythe, or as retarded-looking as her brother, so I'll go easy."

Everyone laughed, and during this, Artie leaned it to me. "I'll watch out for you."

I could feel my heart racing, but the eye contact we made genuinely made me smile. Wanting to make the game continue, I turned to the extremely fake-looking girl near me, who was very clearly checking out Matt's ass as he danced around the room to the music blasting from the surround-sound speakers. "_Sugar, _truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said, just as automatically as I'd responded. Sugar wasn't even bothering to remove her eyes from Matt's back-side, gaining a chuckle from Lauren.

"Make out with Matt," I said quietly. Next to me, Lauren burst in to laughter and pounded knuckles with me, while Rory, Karofsky and Sam raised their eyebrows. Was she really going to do it? _On the first night?_

"Let's go, sweetheart," Sugar jumped off of her feet, tackling Matt in a wide-mouthed kiss as tongues sloshed everywhere, and they moaned. Lauren fake-vomited, as did Artie, and the entire group winced.

After a solid thirty seconds, they pulled apart, and made eye contact for a second. "_Yeah…" _said Matt slowly."…We'll be in my room if you need us." Laughter exploded around the room as Matt threw Sugar on to his back and flew up the staircase, as she smiled like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

"They're idiots," murmured Lauren.

"Nah, I'd definitely tap that," said Sam confidently, gaining a laugh from Rory. "That dick better not do anything in my bed - we're sharing a room, after all."

"Oooooh, _someone's _jealous, Evans," fake-swooned Lauren, leaning in to him jokingly. "Remember when you transferred and everyone thought that you were gay for Hummel?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Sam, crossing his arms and leaning back, while Karofsky and Rory cracked up next to him. "Well, _Lauren, _since you seem to be so willing to talk this evening, truth or dare?"

"Oh, dare," said Lauren, leaning in excitedly. "There's nothing bad enough for this bitch, Evans; I dare you to try and get one that I won't do."

"Go ask Puck to make out with you."

The second Sam whispered out the last word, everyone in the room exploded in to laughter as Lauren's face got red. Everyone knew that they'd broken up a little while back, and clearly Lauren still had feelings for him as she punched Sam on the arm. "You dick, I'm not doing it." Obviously wanting to direct the attention off of her, Lauren turned to Karofsky, the quiet one in the group. "Karofsky, truth or dare?"

Karofsky frowned slightly. It was clear that he hadn't wanted to play the game from the start. As Karofsky pondered this, Lauren leaned in to the middle, grabbing the glass of alcohol and pouring seconds, but Artie and I were the only ones to say no. "I don't drink much," whispered Artie to me.

"Me neither," I responded back, smiling slightly. He seemed to understand how uncomfortable I was with the alcohol, and though I'd seen him go full-out on the booze before, it seemed as though that he was genuinely trying to be a good friend.

"I'll take a truth," said Karofsky finally, gulping down his shot like it was a glass of water, not the strongest shot I'd ever smelled.

"How's your new school?"

"Eh," Karofsky shrugged, clearly not able to find the right words to describe it. It was something we'd all been curious about - everyone, even me, knew that Karofsky had bullied Kurt in the past, so the fact that he was at the cabin shocked us all. "The guys are dicks. I don't play football anymore."

"Aw," Lauren frowned. "I'm sorry. Glad you got a bunch of cool friends like us though, aren't you?"

Karofsky laughed. "It's good to be included, sure." Now, sensing that it just hadn't been him and Lauren in the room and seeing all the stares from everyone around him, Karofsky blushed and said, "Flanagan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Rory quietly. He, like Karofsky, didn't really seem to make sense inside of the cabin. Transferring from Ireland, he'd been living at Brittany's house, so clearly she couldn't leave him home, but still, Rory didn't look like he fit in with the rest of us.

"Do you have feelings for Brittany?"

The question had caught everyone off-guard, and I immediately looked up to Artie. Karofsky and Rory seemed to be completely clueless that Artie and Brittany sort of had feelings for another, and Artie's face was stiff, completely unreadable by me. Lauren and Sam both leaned in quietly, trying to see what Rory would say.

Rory pondered this for a moment. "I guess, yeah. It's hard coming in to a new country, but she's been really nice to me, so I'd love to be her boyfriend, yes."

Karofsky nodded, and Rory then asked Sam a question. As the attention was on the rest of the circle, I leaned in to Artie. "Are you two dating?"

Artie sighed. "I'm not really sure, to be honest. We kind of hook up from time to time, but she doesn't seem to want to be in a committed relationship."

"You're a great guy," I smiled. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

He smiled back, and it actually seemed like I'd made a friend.

…

**MikePOV **

11:00 PM. The grotto was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. There were waterfalls everywhere, and the lights were dimmed, as the three-level hot tub was rock all around. We'd all decided that it'd be kind of fun to swim while it was snowing outside, so everyone had stripped down to their bathing suits and hopped in.

I had my arm around Tina, and she leaned her head in to the nook of my shoulder. She looked beautiful. It felt so good knowing that I'd be able to spend this time with Tina, but we'd gotten more and more distant, considering college and how far apart we'd be. I hoped that this vacation would pull us back together.

Around the grotto in various positions were Finn, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Shane and Puck, who clearly looked like the most uncomfortable one in the room, considering he had no one to be with. I'd known Puck for years, but it was odd seeing him single. Lauren had definitely done something to him.

"So, what the hell's the deal with Sebastian, huh?" said Puck, as the wine was passed around the grotto. Tina was clearly getting tipsy as she stirred next to me, but I'd refrained from drinking, wanting to be the responsible one in the group. "He pissin' you off yet, Hummel?"

"Don't even get me started," growled Kurt. "I don't like him one bit."

"I _told _you Kurt, you can trust me," murmured Blaine, rolling his eyes. He was more muscular than I'd expected he could be, and he had his arm around Kurt leisurely, but Kurt didn't look real comfortable with Sebastian being in the house. We'd all seen the way that Sebastian had flirted with Blaine at Scandals, and Tina told me that Kurt had basically flipped a shit on the guy. "He's not even attractive."

"Oh, don't lie," said Kurt, rolling his eyes and hitting Blaine on the shoulder. "Clearly he's _attractive, _Blaine, but I don't really care. I trust you." They leaned in for a kiss, and Mercedes, Tina and Quinn all smiled.

"I'll keep an eye on him, Hummel," said Puck solemnly. "No asshole's going to mess with you, I swear." It was odd, seeing how close Puck and Kurt had grown. Blaine seemed to be a common link between the two, and while Puck used to bully Kurt, they now almost seemed like brothers.

"Thanks, Puck," nodded Kurt, but then his eyebrow rose mischievously. "So who do _you _find attractive nowadays? I'm not used to seeing the 'Puckasaurus' single."

"Eh," Puck shrugged. "Fabray's pretty bangin'." He pointed to Quinn, who was sitting an awkward distance away from Finn, and her eyes opened in surprise.

"Wow, Noah, how sweet," she said icily. I wasn't able to tell where Quinn's mind was at, but her head was clearly spinning, as was Finn's. None of us knew how close Finn and Quinn were with one another, because they tended to keep that pretty private, but as the time expanded after Puck's statement, Quinn seemed to almost inch further away from Finn, and he didn't even seem to care.

How odd.

…

**RachelPOV**

Midnight had come more rapidly than it ever had, but mostly because I'd been spending time with Jesse, the love of my life. We hadn't moved an inch from our bed since we'd entered the house, and we had the TV on, with the new _Twilight _movie playing.

"I really don't like Jacob," said Jesse blandly, sticking out his tongue. "I understand he loves Bella, but how can anyone get in the way of them and Edward?"

I giggled, and Jesse opened his eyes toward me. "_What?"_

"I just think it's funny that you watch _Twilight,_" I giggled more, and Jesse scoffed, mock-offended, but I could tell he was laughing, and I smacked his shoulder jokingly. "Are you Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

"Oh, Team Edward all day," said Jesse, which ignited another laugh from me. "Oh, now you're just setting me up!"

Jesse picked me up, as I screamed and giggled at the same time, begging him to let me go. Tossing me over his shoulders, he began to run around the room, as I giggled some more, until he finally dropped me on the bed, completely dizzy and confused.

"I just want to spend these entire three weeks with you," said Jesse quietly, lying down next to me and kissing me on the cheek. "I love you, Rachel."

The proclamation completely shocked me. It was the first time he'd ever said I love you! I was completely analyzing what to say in the situation, but then I remembered that it wasn't that hard. "I love you too, Jesse." I smiled, and we began kissing slowly.

After a couple of seconds, I pulled away. "Can we get some food? I'm starving."

Tossing me on his back as I giggled just as much as I had before, Jesse sprinted through the door of the master bedroom and down three flights of stairs until we reached the mini-kitchen on the third floor. There was only one couple in the room, and it completely shocked me as to who they were; Sugar and Matt were making out on one of the granite counter-tops, and immediately it set off some red flags.

"Um, could you please get off the counter?" I said loudly, clearing my voice. Sugar and Matt looked up from their kiss, Matt embarrassed, but Sugar defiant.

"Yeah, sorry Rach," said Matt, grabbing Sugar's hand. "Come on, babe; let's head up to our room."

"No, I don't want to," said Sugar loudly, and immediately I stiffened. Didn't the girl realize that the only reason she was here is because her father had bribed us? None of us even wanted her in the house, so if she was smart, she would've cleared out. "You can't kick us out of here, _Berry, _so why don't you just leave me and my man alone?"

"Actually, _Motta, _I own this house," I said icily, inching a step forward to her. She let go of Matt's hand and jumped up from the table so that our noses were practically touching, as we stared each other in the eyes. "Now please do not make out on the counters." I looked over Sugar, to Matt. "She's nasty, Matt; I don't know what you're thinking."

"Now listen to me, you dumb bitch," said Sugar, stepping in to me so that literally, our noses were now touching. I wasn't backing up. "I don't know who you think you are, but you best back up before I _kill _you, alright? Your voice sucks, you're ugly and you lost _Hudson, _one of the hottest guys in the house, so if you were smart-"

My voice cut her off immediately, and it was a tone that I didn't even know I had inside of me. "Don't you _dare _bring him up, you vile, repulsive human being. I swear to God I'll throw your ass out in the snow and make you walk home, and don't you even try and test me, alright, Richy Bitch?"

Matt immediately stepped in between us. He was an odd type of drunk, one who could immediately sober up if the situation got out of hand. "Let's go, Sugar," Matt said, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulders in a fire-man carry. "You've had too much to drink, sweetheart; let's head up to my room. We've got some _business _to do." As Sugar screamed and pounded on his back, he carried her out, and we didn't break eye contact.

"I'm proud of you, babe," said Jesse from behind me, intertwining my hand with his. "She must've been shaking in her boots."

"Matt's an idiot," I shook my head in disgust. He had a tendency to hook up with random girls at parties, and it was something that we'd often told him not to do, but there was no stopping Matt Rutherford when he got drunk. "Let's go back upstairs."

…

**RoryPOV**

1 AM. These people were the craziest partiers I'd ever seen and, considering that I frequented several Irish bars on Saturday evenings, that was saying a lot.

As the truth or dare game broke up and the rest of the gang spread out upstairs to join the various parties happening, most of them heading in to the grotto, I knew what I had to do. Walking up the spiral staircase, I reached the main floor, where a majority of people were partying. Brittany was grinding up on Puck, and I grabbed her hand.

"What's up, Rory?" She said. Puck seemed upset and grumbled and walked off, but I pulled her to the side of the dance-floor. "Do you have any magical wishes to grant me?"

"Can we…_talk _for a second, Brit?" I said, uncomfortably, because Santana was glaring daggers from the other side of the floor, but at this moment, I didn't care. "Up in my room?"

"Sure, yeah," said Brittany, shrugging and motioning to Puck that she'd be right back. She was so drunk that she could barely walk, and we stumbled up the stairs until we collapsed in to my room, one I shared with Karofsky. We were sitting an equal distance apart on my bed, and I looked her straight in the eyes.

"Look, Brittany," I said, inhaling deeply. This had to be said. "I'm in love with you."

Brittany's eyes widened nervously, as she took me in. "Rory…"

"No, Brittany, let me finish," I held my hand up, closing my eyes and signaling for her to stop. "I've loved you since I came here from Ireland, and I want to spend this entire time with you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, _Rory…" _Brittany genuinely seemed like she didn't know what to say. "Look, you're not a bad guy, but I have feelings for someone else, and I don't want any drama-"

I leaned in and kissed her so passionately on the mouth that it took my breath away. For a second, her lips hesitated, but then she was kissing me back, full-force, our tongues intertwining, and I was completely losing control of it as she fought back harder-

The door creaked open, and we immediately drew away in shock. Standing in the doorway was Karofsky, holding a beer in my hand.

"Umm…I-I…uh, I, uh, I gotta go," Karofsky's face turned as red as his shirt as he slammed the door shut before either one of us could get in a word. I turned to Brittany, and found to my shock that she was crying.

"I need to go, Rory," Brittany stammered, storming out of the window with her hands over her eyes.

Oh, American woman. They were so _difficult!_

…

**SamPOV**

2 AM. The noises coming from the room I shared with Matt were nauseating, and we could hear Sugar's moaning, as Lauren laughed-out-loud, trying her best to hide her laughter, but it was hard. Sugar's screaming was just as nasally as in real life, and I was tempted to make sure they weren't anywhere near my stuff, but I didn't want to _completely _cock-block Matt, even though it was _Sugar Motta _he was banging.

Lauren, Karofsky and I were all spread out on the floor in Lauren's and Sugar's room, mostly because we didn't really fit in with the rest of the group. I hadn't expected to befriend these two, and it had really caught me off-guard when they invited me to join them up in Lauren's room. Lauren was a tough cookie, as was Karofsky, but they seemed to get along with one another like brother and sister almost.

"I swear to God, that bitch better not touch my things," I murmured. "I'll knock Matt out if she goes anywhere _near _my guitar."

Lauren laughed even harder. "What is Rutherford _thinking? _She's the nastiest girl I'd ever seen! Besides, I thought he was with Lopez?"

"Nah, that ended awhile ago," I shrugged. "Me and Santana had a thing after that, don't you remember?" Lauren tried remembering, but she shook her head no. I barely remembered either. It had come and gone so quickly that it had made my head spin.

"Yeah, so did _I, _before I transferred," Karofsky snarled, as if he was remembering a horrible dream. "_Such _a horrible beard."

Lauren and I chimed in on that one, cracking up. Everyone had known Karofsky was gay, so the fact that he'd tried dating Santana to hide it was rather hilarious. "By the way, did I tell you what I saw early? The leprechaun and Brittany were making out in Brittany's bed."

Lauren and I both looked at Karofsky, completely horrified, but he nodded his eyes open wide. "What did you _do?" _said Lauren, invested in the story.

"What was I supposed to do?" laughed Karofsky. "I ran out! I'm not trying to be a cock-block or anything, but wasn't she with Abrams?"

"None of us know," I shrugged. "She probably has a thing with Puck, Santana and the rest of the house too. No one can keep track of Brittany."

Sugar's moaning had reached an all-time high, and Lauren was wiping tears from her eyes as we laughed at one particular scream that seemed to last a total of twelve seconds.

"What happened with you and Lopez, Zizes?" asked Karofsky, turning to her curiously. He'd very much gotten out of the loop since he transferred out of McKinley. "I'm curious. Weren't you two in love or some shit?"

"Eh," Lauren shrugged. "He said that he still had feelings for Fabray, so I ended it real quick. I'm a lioness; I'm not having _my _man likin' some other girl."

Mine and Karofsky's jaws fell open in shock. "For real?"

Lauren nodded. "It's not particularly something I'm proud of, but oh well. You like her still, Sam, don't you?"

I looked up to see Lauren and Karofsky staring at me eagerly. "For real?" I laughed out loud. "Nah, Quinn and I are only friends. She's not the one for me - I learned that awhile ago. But, _Mercedes _on the other hand…"

"I _knew _it!" shouted Karofsky, pounding knuckles with Lauren. "You can just tell, bro. Don't make it too obvious, 'cause Tinsley'll kick your ass very quickly."

"I don't want to like, come between them, but I just have feelings for Mercedes," I shrugged. It was hard to explain. I hadn't wanted to move away, not even a little bit, but I'd had to in order to keep living in a house. It was what had to be done, and I thought that Mercedes would understand, but she hadn't, and now this was the chance for me.

Shane was the only problem. He was _great _for her, and one of the nicest guys I'd met. I didn't want to get in between them, but I had feelings for her, and I wasn't one to hide my feelings if I liked someone.

…

**FinnPOV**

4 AM, and the time was absolutely flying by. I could almost already feel the hangover I was going to have in the morning - I didn't like it - but I didn't really care, considering how much fun we were having.

Quinn, Puck, Santana, Mike, Tina, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes and Shane were all in various positions around the grotto, no one really having moved. Puck had disappeared for awhile, and he'd brought back Santana with him, who was in more of a pissed off mood than I'd seen her lately, though I couldn't tell why.

Quinn was acting…different. She wasn't as bubbly and flirty as she was around me, and I knew why - Puck had confessed that he still found her attractive, and that wasn't something that Quinn expected. I could practically see the gears spinning in her head, but it didn't bother me too much. If I'd loved her as much as I loved Rachel, it would've been different, but Quinn wasn't like that for me.

I truthfully hadn't wanted to cheat on Rachel. I really hadn't, and I know it sounds stupid, but I have no other way to explain it. I hated Jesse from the moment he re-entered our lives. He'd failed out of college, he claimed that he wanted to be a show-choir consultant, and Rachel bought it right away. I couldn't believe he was helping _us, _but of course she believed him, because he was Jesse, charming Jesse.

The closer they grew, the more Quinn was there for me. She'd hit rock bottom, as had I. It killed her seeing Beth with Shelby, and it killed me seeing Jesse with Rachel. I could recall at least half a dozen times where Quinn and I would meet up in some empty parking lot and drink until we could barely see straight, and just talk.

It was just talking, at first. I talking about how I felt about Rachel, her about Beth, but gradually, it expanded. I was getting more and more nervous about getting a football scholarship for college, and Quinn was worried about not living up to the expectations that her parents had for her. They were strict, very strict, and I'd experienced that before.

We got close, we had many heart-to-hearts, but I never even dreamed of cheating on Rachel. A couple of weeks later, she promised me that she and Jesse were through, they weren't friends anymore, and she apologized to me several times until I accepted. So, when Quinn told me she missed me and I saw Rachel and Jesse outside the party, it just all exploded and I didn't know what to do-

I regretted it. Of course I regretted it. Quinn and I never had what Rachel and I had. The words we spoke, they were things that I felt I couldn't say to Rachel because of _him. _And since it was Quinn, my first love, who ran off and got impregnated by my best friend, I wanted her trust back, I wanted her companionship back.

I understood why Rachel didn't forgive me, but she didn't understand why I didn't forgive _her. _Truthfully, I felt bad about how the rest of my friends had cheated her, particularly Mercedes and Kurt, who had been close with her until the break-up. They treated her like _she _was the bad one, like _she _had cheated.

I understood, though, because she pretty much had. The time she and Jesse had spent together was more numerous than mine and Quinn's, and I should have intervened, and it would've stopped everything. But I didn't, because Quinn was pre-occupying me. So as much as it was my fault, everyone knew that Jesse was the sole catalyst of the break-up, and while I'd cheated, I'd _physically _cheated, I guess my friends found Rachel to blame.

So, as Mike discussed what college he planned on attending in the spring, I was naturally shocked when Rachel, Jesse, Sunshine, Harmony and Sebastian entered through the door to the grotto, laughing nonchalantly as if this was completely normal.

She was _stunning. _She'd grown so much. Her hair was flowing, and she wore a bright red bikini that made her body look like a super-model's. It was hard to focus on her with Jesse's arm around her, but I was trying.

"Oh, I'm sorry," piped up Harmony, seemingly the first to notice that we were occupying the grotto. Though she was normally suave, she clearly was uncomfortable. "We can leave-"

"No, it's fine," said Kurt, from behind me. "This is a shared grotto. Come in, and join."

Clearly the five looked nervously between one another, but Sunshine was the first to sit inside of the grotto, near Mike and Tina with a smile. Harmony, Sebastian, Jesse and Rachel all gradually joined, though Rachel obviously turned her eyes away from me.

"What are we up to?" said Sunshine cheerfully. Clearly something had changed her mood, because she always tended to be the nervous one, but it made me actually smile that she was trying so hard to bridge the gap between us. "Truth or dare?"

Tina nodded. Sunshine was clearly brightening her day. "Yeah, we're playing. Umm…_Harmony, _truth or dare?"

Harmony was clearly surprised at being called out by Tina, but she played along with it. "Well, being the rebel that I am, _dare." _This gained a chuckle out of Tina.

Tina pondered for a moment, but eventually, a smirk grew on her face. I knew this smirk. It was one that made it clear that she knew exactly what to do to make Harmony squirm, and it was going to be _great. _"Make out with Puck."

The entire grotto exploded, as Santana raised her eyebrows, and Quinn shifted uncomfortably next to me. Sebastian wolf-whistled, and Jesse leaned it, to see if Harmony would truly do it.

"Well, I'm a woman of my word," shrugged Harmony. "Come on, Lopez, let's go."

They leaned in for one of the sloppiest kisses I'd seen, but from what I could tell, both were trying their hardest to impress the other. They had huge egos, and clearly, neither one was going to back down until Tina muttered "Stop", clearly impressed.

"Wow," said Puck, pulling himself out of the lip-lock while Harmony smiled a little smirk to her friends. "You just rocked my world, babe."

"That's what they tell me," shrugged Harmony, garnering a laugh from Santana. Now, sensing the attention was on her, Harmony turned it back over to my group of friends, clearly trying to make things less awkward, and I appreciated her greatly for this. "Uh, Santana, truth or dare?"

"I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, bitch," scoffed Santana, as if asking for what she wanted was a huge insult. "_Dare."_

"Make out with Blaine," said Harmony automatically. She was clearly drunk, but she added with a little smirk, "I've always found him sexy, so letting another girl experience twenty seconds in heaven with _him _is good enough for me."

Kurt growled protectively, but Santana only cackled. "Alright, Anderson, let's go. Oh, calm your shit, Hummel, I swear that I won't 'turn him straight' or some shit." Their kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, and Santana laughed.

"I've got to go to the bathroom," I murmured to Mercedes, removing myself from the grotto pretty quickly. At 4 AM, when you were completely drunk and had vomit boiling inside of you, you didn't want to throw up in a nice hand-built grotto in your family's million-dollar cabin, so I slowly took myself out of the room.

…

**HarmonyPOV**

The game had ended sharply around 5 AM, as we all agreed that we should get some rest before the next morning. No one wanted to spend an entire day sleeping, and we wanted to fully experience the cabin for what it was. Sure, the party had been nasty, but it was the first night, and what everyone had expected.

'Bastian and I were sharing a room, which I was fine with. We didn't fight as much as other brothers and sisters did, partly because we were step-siblings. Sebastian's rich mother had brought him all around the world, and when she and my father, a Senator, met, it was like instant love. They still travel, so when he's around, it makes me happy.

As I walked through the mini-kitchen, I could hear shouting coming from one of the many living rooms in the cabin. Entering the back room with Sebastian by my side, I could see shrill words exchanging between Rachel and Sugar, who instantly had become the person I most hated in the house.

"Hey, come on, break it up guys," I said, elbowing my way between the girls, as Sebastian wrapped his arms quickly around Rachel, and carried her out of the room. Just for good measure, I walked toward Sugar. "And listen, bitch. Tone it down, alright? We all know you want attention, but you're banging Rutherford, one of the hottest guys around, and your dad's friggin' rich. Calm your shit, okay? Before I throw your ass on to the street and curb-stomp your pathetic ass face."

Sugar clearly was horribly offended by my words and, seeing that I'd done my job, I retreated back to my room.

"Oi vey," Sebastian re-entered our bedroom, collapsing on to his bed, on the other side of the room. "Jesse's got his hands full with her, doesn't he?"

I rolled my eyes. Jesse had quickly become one of my closest friends. We'd met each other at orientation for NYADA, and when our rooms ended up being right across the hall from each other, we knew it was fate. We'd bonded quickly, and I thanked him for introducing me to Sunshine…and Rachel.

I didn't like the girl. It had taken all of the eighteen years of acting training I'd gotten in order to portray honestly that I liked Rachel Berry. I'd lent her my clothes. I'd let her use my things. I'd been as nice as I could to her, so much that it almost pained me that I had an ulterior motive.

Jesse was mine. _Clearly _Finn and Rachel were still in love with one another, and I'd played the steps carefully. I'd befriended Rachel. I'd encouraged them to date. Over the way, however, I'd planted seeds of doubt in Jesse's mind. I'd pointed out little conversations between Rachel and Finn, little fights between Quinn and Finn. I couldn't tell if it was working, but it was all I had to do.

Sebastian had been there every step of the way. Jesse was the perfect guy for me. Our voices meshed perfectly well together, our personalities meshed, and I knew right away he was for me. He'd had some unresolved feelings for Berry? Get over them, Jesse. He didn't seem to realize that I and Rachel was virtually the same person, except the fact that I was more talented and better-looking, but hopefully soon he would.

"How do you think I'm doing?" I whispered suddenly, dropping my voice so that only Sebastian could hear me, as he lay on the bed opposite mine. "On a scale of 1-10, how convincing is my 'friendship' with Rachel?"

"Oh, _ten," _purred Sebastian, pounding his fist against mine. "The bitch doesn't see anything coming. How about Blaine and I?"

"Be careful," I warned him, glancing toward the door to make sure that no one was there. "Kurt's a lot smarter than Rachel, 'Bastian. I think he's on to you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and dismissed this thought with a wave of his hand. "_So? _What's he going to do, warble me to death with his soprano of doom? _Please, _Harmony. I'm _clearly _more attractive, _clearly _more talented and _clearly _the man that Blaine's going for."

Sebastian's confidence was something that I lacked but desperate wanted. "How can you be so confident?"

"They're just not a good couple," shrugged Sebastian, pulling himself under the covers. "And, the way I see it, if they're not a good couple, why should they waste their time together? Same with Jesse and Rachel. We're just…_pushing them along, _that's all. Goodnight, Harmony, and I'll see you in the morning."

He turned the light off, and we both instantly drifted to bed.

**Author's Note: **Another chapter down! I really hope that this chapter explained why the others turned on Rachel over Finn, because your reviews did make me realize how little I'd addressed that. Likewise, I want to make something clear - **Quinn and Jesse are not going anywhere anytime soon. **Trust me; I want Finnchel as much as everyone else! However, Quinn and Jesse aren't just going to move out of the way, so the sooner you get used to them, the better. :D

Reviews, please! I've been cranking out these chapters like it's my job, and I'd really love some reviews. If you can pass this link on to your friends, please do it!

Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! New update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your words of encouragement! I want to make it clear that I, too, am a fan of the canon-pairings; Finn and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, etc. _However, _this story is Viva la Vida! People aren't happy with each other, and I plan on extending this story for a very long time - things aren't going to fix right away.

Reviews, please, please, please! It makes me sad that I've been working so hard for this story and only have 10. Even if you can only drop a couple of words in the review box, please review the story! I want to know what everyone is thinking.

_Disclaimer: _I own absolutely nothing Glee-related. I just love messing around with these characters and stirring up drama.

_**Chapter Four **_

**FinnPOV**

The room looked upside-down, my head was throbbing at a constant rate and I could barely look straight without vomiting. I had _sworn _to myself that I wouldn't get that drunk last night, but the sight of Rachel and Jesse, and everything else that had gone on had sent me in to a tailspin.

"Hi, baby," murmured a voice, and I jumped involuntarily. Once again, Quinn was lying next to me, her gorgeous blue eyes staring at me seductively, wearing nothing but her birthday suit. "Want to make out?"

"Uh, I don't feel too well," I lied, because I honestly just wasn't in the mood to piss off Quinn this morning. I'd been awake for literally ten seconds and she was already attempting to seduce me; as attractive as she was, I just didn't want her.

"Oh, come _on," _purred Quinn, beginning to nuzzle up against my shoulder. "Finn Hudson, turning down _sex?"_

"_No, _Quinn!" I shouted so loudly, almost frightening myself. She immediately recoiled away. "I don't want to have sex with you right now!"

Quinn stared at me, her eyes turning from seductive to straight-up evil within seconds. She was almost staring straight through me, and after a couple of seconds of me not relenting, she grabbed her bra off the ground and angrily began to tug it over her head. "Well, _Finn, _why don't you just have sex with Berry already? That way you'll just get it out of your system, and you'll _finally _be ready for me."

"I don't _want _you, Quinn!" I boomed, because she'd taken it in to Rachel territory, and that was something I did _not _want to put up with. "Stop acting like you're my friggin' mother, because you're not Quinn! You're not my mom, or my wife, o-or even my _girlfriend, _so stop acting like you have all this control over me!"

"_You need to get your priorities straight,_" hissed Quinn, leaning in remarkably close to me so that her face was inches from mine, but I didn't flinch. "Do you know how many men would be _dying _to have sex with me right now? She doesn't _want _you, Finn, and she never fucking _has, _so why can't you just _get _that?"

"Get out, Quinn." I almost surprised myself at how calm my voice was, but I spoke it so quietly that it wasn't even funny. I knew that I was being too hard on Quinn, but she'd taken it somewhere where she had no right to. I didn't want to have sex with her, and the fact that she was so over-protective of me only pissed me off. "And don't come back in this room, because I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Fuck you," she hissed, and her eyes never broke contact with mine as she tossed on a pair of shorts and a tank-top and disappeared from the room, slamming the door behind her with such vigor that the room nearly shook.

…

**PuckPOV**

I didn't know _why _I'd woken up so early. It could've been a combination of things - anything from the fact that I, surprisingly, hadn't consumed so much booze the evening before, or Santana's ugly-ass snoring was keeping me up all night, but either way, I was out of bed bright and early.

I'd made myself a quick cup of coffee and sat down in one of the many living rooms, putting my feet up on the table. Damn, how I loved this place. The sun was just rising, and it looked beautiful on the icy lake outside, as snow gently fell. Glimpsing a shot of myself in the window, I was wearing a black wife-beater and a pair of boxer shorts.

_Damn, _I looked sexy.

As I was looking out on to the water, I caught some movement from the corner of my eyes as Quinn stormed in, tears spilling from her face. Her and I weren't on such good terms, and especially after I'd proclaimed my feelings for her the night previous, I didn't feel as though it was my place to be kind to her.

Now, Puckasaurus didn't fall in _love, _but Quinn was hot; any guy could see that. We'd made a child together, and I felt like that genuinely bonded us. As I pondered about how much I wanted to bang her, my eyes fell to her ass, which was conveniently sticking out toward my general direction, in white booty-shorts, as she ate a banana.

_Holy shit._

After awhile, I just couldn't take her whimpering anymore, and her ass was so attractive to me that I just couldn't help but talk to her. She seemed to not even know I was in the room, and she genuinely jumped when I said, "Fabray? Are you okay?"

She turned in my direction, and tears were still spilling from her beautiful blue eyes, her mascara everywhere. "Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine, Puck."

"You don't sound it," I smiled slightly.

Quinn shrugged, tossing her empty banana peel in to the garbage and coming to sit next to me on the couch. "I-it's…_nothing," _she murmured, wiping the mascara off of her face with the inside of her hands. "Just some Finn stuff."

I rolled my eyes, stealthily enough so that she couldn't see, as I wrapped my arm around her. "Oh, you're tough," I said encouragingly. "Just ignore him, okay? You're better than that, Quinn; I promise you."

"Thanks, Puck," she smiled back, as our eyes made contact with one another.

_This was my chance._

For a second, I thought it over. Was it worth it? I'd already messed things up with me and Finn once by hooking up with Quinn, but there she was, so vulnerable and clearly wanting me. After all, he'd just ended it with her, right? There was nothing wrong with stealing her if she wasn't anyone's to steal.

"You know, I still have feelings for you, Quinn," I whispered, not removing my arm from her as I leaned in closer. Our eyes were staring directly in to each other's souls, and as I leaned in for a kiss, she didn't turn away.

Our tongues slipped in between each other's mouths, as we sloppily made out, and immediately, her hands began to fumble with my shirt as she ripped it off of me, slipping her hands in to my pants. _Well, the girl surely knew what she wanted._

"Let's have sex, Puck," she moaned out, as I kissed her neck. "_I want this so badly."_

"Uh, yeah," I murmured. I didn't normally get shocked, but this turn of events had surprised me. "Want to go to my room? Santana's not there."

"_No, right here."_

"Let me just grab a condom," I said excitedly, removing myself from her, but she wasn't letting go, her talons sinking in to my arm as she looked me straight in the eye.

"Nah, we don't need one-"

"I'd really feel more comfortable-"

"_I'm on birth control_-"

"Can I just-"

"Just _have sex with me!" _screeched Quinn angrily, and I could tell right away from looking in to her eyes that she didn't want me. No, the tears began spilling. I knew _exactly _what she wanted, just from looking at her.

"You're a pitiful human being," I hissed, removing myself from her clutches. I thought about doing it once more - she was _so hot! - _But then I remembered her motives and I held firm, standing up and staring her straight in the eyes. "You just want another kid, don't you? _You're not on birth control. _You just want to get pregnant."

"_Beth is ours!" _yelled Quinn at the top of her lungs, jumping up and putting her arms on my shoulders, shaking me, but I shrugged them off. "Shelby doesn't _deserve _her! She's _my _angel! SHE'S ALL I HAVE! _I FUCKED IT UP!"_

"You're a wreck," I sneered. "You need to get a hold of yourself before you go insane, Quinn, because Shelby is the best thing that Beth's ever had, and you're going to seriously try and ruin that? You _disgust _me."

"_ALL I WANT IS ANOTHER CHANCE, NOAH!" _screamed Quinn hysterically, running after me as I began to storm out of the living room. "_One more!"_

I didn't turn around once as I left the room completely.

…

**RachelPOV**

The sunset broke through the curtains by the window, illuminating the room completely and waking me. Groggily I stretched my arms and leaned up from under the covers, but Jesse wasn't in the room, and I had no idea where he'd gone.

Grabbing a tank top and a pair of sweat-pants off of the ground, I hoisted myself out of the comfortable bed and down the stairs, where I entered the third-floor kitchen. A bunch of people were in various positions around the room, and Jesse saw me, his face lighting up, as he broke off from a conversation with Harmony and ran toward me.

"I didn't want to wake you," he smiled, kissing me on the forehead. "Good morning, beautiful. Did you have fun last night?"

"Lots," I smiled back. He was such a charmer. "What's for breakfast?"

"_Actually, _I was thinking that girls could make it today," chirped Mercedes, sitting up on the counter-tops with Shane by her side. Around the room were also Karofsky, Lauren, Sam and Rory, in conversation over by the dining room table, as Karofsky and Lauren seemed to be playing a game of checkers. "You game, Rach?"

"Uh, yeah, definitely," I nodded excitedly. I was truly shocked by how nicely Mercedes was treating me. We'd barely spoken since mine and Finn's break-up, and I'd missed her. It made me smile that she seemed to be reaching out to me. "Is everyone else onboard?"

Looking around, I saw no one else in the general vicinity, except Quinn, who was sitting alone, her arms crossed, in the living room, her eyes bright red. _Served her right. _God, how I hated her. My dads had taught me never to hate someone, but Quinn was just the one exception, the one person I absolutely detested.

Twenty minutes later, and Mercedes had rounded up the gang inside of the kitchen. As Quinn moped in the other room, having refused Mercedes' invitation, we'd gotten Sugar, Sunshine, Brit, Santana, Mercedes, Lauren, Harmony, Tina and I together.

"I think we should really have her join us," murmured Mercedes to me, pointing over to Quinn. "Invite her, will you, Rachel? She'd really appreciate it."

I looked to Mercedes in absolute horror, but she wasn't playing. Did she honestly expect me to go and play friends with my enemy? "Absolutely not!"

"Oh, come on, Rachel," murmured Harmony, smiling at me gently. "The poor girl's the only girl in the house not with us right now! Play nice."

Harmony and Mercedes were truly the only two girls who I never wanted to be going against - both were stubborn, and I could tell from their expressions that they weren't going to leave Quinn alone. Grumbling, I walked toward her. She seemed to almost stiffen up as I got closer.

"Q-Quinn? I was wondering if you'd want to help with breakfast. The girls are making it today," I said in my kindest voice. They said that the best actresses could play nice with people they completely detested, and clearly that was accurate.

Quinn looked me up and down, as if she was trying to figure out if I was playing or not. Eventually, her expression lightened a bit, as she said awkwardly, "Uh…yeah, I'll help, Rachel. Thanks for the invitation."

…

**FinnPOV**

The girls were in the middle of some "baking spree", as Mercedes called it, but with the sprinting between kitchens and constant fighting between Rachel and Sugar, I knew that I had to retreat to get some peace of mind.

The game room in the basement had always been my favorite part of the house. I could still remember times when Kurt and I had fought over the pool table, or Anita and my mom had gotten so drunk from the mini-bar that they'd passed out on the couch, to which Puck, Santana and I had laughed our asses off.

As I walked down the spiral staircase, I immediately stiffened at the top of the stairs. Lounging on the recliner, a cigarette in his mouth, watching Ace of Cakes was Jesse St. James. He wore a pair of jeans, some Aviators on his forehead; he seemed to turn his head around and, upon seeing me, frowned slightly.

Immediately, I began to walk back up the stairs, because clearly Jesse wasn't worth my time. I wasn't going to sit here and listen to some stupid remarks-

"HEY! Finn. Wait," I stopped in my tracks, not expecting resistance, but turned around to find that Jesse had sat up in his chair, his cigarette in his fingers, as he almost pleaded with me. What the hell was this?

"What do you need, Jesse?" I said tiredly. I honestly wasn't in the mood for Jesse's games. It was my first full day in the cabin, and I had just wanted ten minutes of down time before rejoining the group, but clearly Jesse had ruined it.

"Don't go," said Jesse, quietly, as if he was almost surprising himself with his responses, but he continued on, gaining confidence as he spoke. "You don't have to leave. It's your house, man; you can stay down here if you want."

"I know I can," I said, shrugging. "I don't want to, though." I continued back up the spiral staircase, already hearing Mercedes' bubbly laugh from upstairs.

"_Finn." _Jesse was pleading with me. "Please, sit down. There's something I have to say."

I turned around, wanting to see if this was a big joke, but Jesse was deadly serious. He hadn't placed the cigarette back in his mouth, and he'd removed his feet from the footrest so that he was leaning forward, almost anxiously.

Did I really want to spend my day with this guy? I knew that I had to be the bigger man, but after everything Jesse had done, I didn't want to be anywhere near him. Inexplicably, I found myself wandering down the stairs until I was sitting on the couch opposite Jesse.

Here we were, complete enemies, sitting face-to-face, equidistance from one another. It was almost poetic.

"Do you want a cigarette?" said Jesse, plunging his hand in to his pocket. He seemed almost surprised that I'd sat down.

"I'm fine," I abstained. I'd smoked a couple of times in my life, mostly in Puck's basement when we were both buzzed, but I wasn't in the mood to right now with Jesse. "What do you want, Jesse?"

"I want to apologize to you," said Jesse slowly. "I-I shouldn't have done it, Finn…_I…" _To my very surprise, Jesse was actually _crying, _tears coming off of his face. "Finn, I love Rachel, and I'm not going to hide that. My…my mom has a disease, Finn, and she's very, _very _sick. Rachel was there for me the entire way through. She never left my side, _even _when I was polarizing you, when I left to Vocal Adrenaline. I couldn't lose her."

My eyes didn't draw from Jesse's. Was he serious? He was sobbing right in front of me, and I'd never seen him so vulnerable. "I shouldn't have taken Rachel from you, Finn; I really shouldn't have, and I apologize," said Jesse, finishing his statement and wiping his tears with his free hand.

I stared Jesse straight in the eyes. What he'd done was completely unforgivable. The talks between Quinn and I had been one thing, but the way he and Rachel had been - I _knew _there was something behind it. "I don't forgive you," I said coolly. Sure, it was immature, but he'd taken the love of my life from me.

"Finn, come on, bro," said Jesse, almost laughing at me. "Can't we just put this all aside?"

"No, I friggin' can't, Jesse!" I exclaimed, dropping my hands to my side. "I _lost _her because of you, man; it was _all _you, can't you see that? I'm not going to just _forgive _you because you break down and cry; it's not going to happen!"

"You're the one that cheated, Finn!" Jesse screamed back. He seemed genuinely upset by this, and for a second, I reconsidered, but then I remembered the way he'd egged Rachel before Sectionals, and my heartfelt reconsideration disappeared. "Rachel didn't cheat on you with me, bro! _You _made out with Quinn!"

"You have no _right _to talk about that, bro!" I shouted, rising from the couch. "Just leave me alone, alright, man? Let's just get through these three weeks and then it's over."

I started toward the stairs, but Jesse's pleading voice came from behind me. "Wait. I'm sorry. That wasn't…that wasn't right…_will you go to the grocery store with me? _We need food, and I promised Rachel that I'd go."

I faced him, and Jesse's eyes were swimming with tears. Partly because I just wanted to put the past behind, and partly because the story about his mother had really gotten me…whatever it was, I didn't know, but I said, "Sure. Let's just bring a couple more guys with us, alright?"

Just like that, I was going to be spending my first day in the cabin with Jesse St. _Sucks._

…

**RachelPOV**

Breakfast had been a little awkward; I'd admit it. There just wasn't the chemistry between our group of friends that there had been on New Directions. Mercedes had defected to the Troubletones, Santana and Brittany weren't speaking, I had sent Sunshine to a crack-house, I wanted to mess up that dumb bitch Sugar…things were odd.

Nevertheless, I had to congratulate the rest of my friends for being mature in how they handled it. Mercedes was absolutely divine in the way she talked, the way she made everyone feel at home. Even Harmony was joking around with _Sugar. _It was almost crazy at how much we were all genuinely getting along.

The entire gang had gathered in the formal dining room, located on the first floor, with an enormous table. Eggs, pancakes, omelets, orange juice, milk, toast, fruit…there were so many things on the table. We'd really outdone ourselves.

"This looks amazing, guys, truly amazing," smiled Kurt, giving me a wink. It seemed as if the cabin was mending our relationship, which truly made me happy. "Good work, all of you!"

"Oh, calm yourself, Hummel," laughed Puck. "Just wait until _we _make breakfast tomorrow. It'll knock your friggin' socks off when you experience the Noah Lopez Breakfast Experience, ladies, let me tell you."

"Oh, I bet," said Harmony sarcastically, winking at me as she plopped down next to me at the table. Jesse was nowhere to be seen, nor was Finn. Immediately my mind was racing with the possibilities of what could be happening, but I was pulled back down to Earth with Harmony's question: "What do you think of Puck?"

"W-What?" I said, focusing in on her. My God…Harmony Smythe was actually _blushing! _She seemed so confident, so…so _bold _that I couldn't even imagine her crushing on Noah Lopez! "He's just like my brother, that's all. Harmony, do you _like _him?"

"A _little!" _squealed Harmony. It was almost too corny to believe. "Do you think he's in to me? You saw our make-out session, right? I _swear, _it was like the spark went off!"

As Harmony gushed to me, I was drawn to two entering figures behind her: Jesse and Finn were actually _next _to one another. Both looked uncomfortable, but Jesse shot me a smile as he spoke to the group, "Hey, me and Finn are going out for groceries. Sam, Puck, you two wanna come?"

Puck looked up from his food, eggs falling out of his mouth, as around the table, everyone looked skeptical. "Uh…you sure?"

"Yeah, we're taking Jesse's car," said Finn, nodding. He was almost impossible to read, but I was almost too speechless to notice anything.

"Sure," shrugged Sam, making eye contact with Puck, who nodded. "Are we going now?"

"Yeah, we figured that we could just pick up some groceries and eat when we get back," smiled Jesse. "Thank you ladies for this _wonderful _meal."

"Oh, look at him," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "_'Wonderful!' _My God, Jesse, I swear that you're gay."

Jesse flipped him off, while the table erupted with laughter. "You ready to go?" Sam, Puck and Finn waved to the group, Jesse kissed me on the forehead before I was able to say anything, and they were out.

"What the hell was _that _about?" murmured Harmony.

My mind was racing. What the hell? I'd never predicted, not in a million years, that Jesse St. James and Finn Hudson would ever be friends. It didn't even seem like they were _friends - _more like acquaintances almost. But they were going out together? It didn't make sense, and I couldn't figure out a possible solution to the problem.

"Well, us ladies are going to spend a girl's day together, so you boys gotta go," smiled Mercedes, intertwining her hand with Shane's as she kissed him on the forehead. "Y'all won't be let back in to the house until at _least _6, alright?"

Kurt smiled, his eyes lighting up. "I was thinking the _exact_ same thing. Mike, can we take your van?" Mike nodded. "Alright, let's go!"

Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Mike, Matt, Shane, Rory, Karofsky and Sebastian all said good-bye and followed the men out, leaving us girls alone.

"Well, that was completely worth it, wasn't it?" said Harmony sarcastically, pointing to the enormous feast we'd prepared. "More for us!"

…

**SantanaPOV**

"So...how a bout a movie?" said Mercedes, smiling warmly to everyone. She used to be such a diva, but Mercedes had drastically changed. Shane had mellowed her down, as had I with my influence in the Troubletones. We were now sharing the solos, just the way that we liked it, and she was much kinder, even to bitches like _Berry._

Honestly, I almost did feel bad for her. We'd all completely turned on her the second she'd broken up with Finn. Now, on a personal level, I despised both Finn _and _Rachel, but Finn had been friends with my dipshit brother for so long that it was almost impossible for me to turn against him. Sure, we'd had our share of troubles, like when Puck got Quinn pregnant, or when Finn and I had sex, but we were still like siblings.

I couldn't forget about the day when Puck had come home and told my mom that he was going to have a daughter with Quinn. She'd smashed his guitar against our driveway and grounded him for nearly a year before she was accepting of Quinn. Honestly, people wondered where I got my temper from.

All of us girls gathered inside of the third floor living room to watch _Twilight. _Now, I didn't normally take sides, but that wolf was sexy as shit, so I was clearly Team Jacob. Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany and Sunshine all crammed together on the long couch, as Zizes, Sugar, Berry, Harmony and I spread in various positions around the room.

Five minutes in, and Harmony exclaimed, "Alright, this is boring as shit," stepping up from the ground and turning the DVD player off. Now, I wasn't normally a fan of the crowd that Berry and St. James ran with, but Harmony had style, and I respected her, though she was a complete and total bitch like me. "Can't we do something else?"

"I'd just rather talk," shrugged Tina, smiling devilishly. "I was curious…Sugar, how good was _he _in bed? My _God, _Matt Rutherford is _sexy! _- and if any of you tell Mike that I said this, I swear to God I'll kill you."

We all laughed, as Sugar considered this, pondering. Matt and I had a thing awhile back, but he wasn't worth it. Not _nearly _as hot as he used to be once he opened his mouth. "Eh…" Sugar shrugged. "I mean, he's _hot, _but he wasn't a very good kisser."

"No, I can second that," I said, holding my hand to my heart. "It's like making out with a corpse. You have to do all the work and, _let me tell you from experience - _he's not worth it."

"Would you do it again?" asked Tina curiously.

"Yeah, I would," smiled Sugar. "I mean, he's attractive and nice enough, and normally a heart-breaker like me doesn't want a long-term relationship _but _Matt might be the exception." Sunshine seemed to be the only one in the room who generally bought what Sugar was saying, while the rest of us rolled our eyes.

"How bought Abrams, eh, Brit?" nudged Zizes, elbowing Brittany in the knee from the floor. I immediately stiffened, my fists clenching by my side. Brittany looked uncomfortable by the question, knowing how tense of a subject it was with me in the room, and the only other person in the room who seemed to understand how angry I was about this was, surprisingly, _Berry._

"Uh…"

"Oh, just say it, Brit," I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms as a single tear rolled down my cheek. "We _all _know that the two of you are together, so just save it."

"Honestly, Santana, I don't know what you want from me," Brittany was pissed. I'd never heard her voice so cold. "_You_ called it off. _You _didn't want me. Now stop moping like a four-year old and get over yourself, alright?"

"_Fuck you," _I rose from the ground, kicking the table as I stormed out, before I turned around once more, tears pouring from my face, and stuck my finger toward her. "And don't you _dare _come near me, you stupid shit, alright?"

Brittany and I had been the _closest _of friends. We'd been _inseparable. _Glee Club, Cheerio's, and all of the other activities we did, we did _together. _She came over often, and we hooked up often. It was just what we did. We were close enough to know that it was merely because of our active teenage libidos, and I was hurt over my father's death, and we just did it.

Over time, my feelings were developing. I didn't want them to, and if I could've stopped it, I would've! But I couldn't. I loved Brittany, and she _knew _she was killing me by being with Artie. She said she couldn't turn him down, and it'd be just one date, and then she'd be back to me. It was always an excuse, always an "I can't hurt him", and when he asked her to be his girlfriend, she didn't stop hooking up with me, but she didn't deny it.

I couldn't take it anymore, after awhile. I asked her to choose, between me and him, and she went for him. She couldn't come out to her family, and she begged me to reconsider, but I was so drunk that I angrily told her off, slapped her, and left. We hadn't spoken since.

I missed her _so fucking much. _Things would never be the same, and I couldn't blame Artie, or even Brittany, because it had been me, all me, and I wanted to rip out my insides, and scream, because I'd lost her, the best thing I'd ever had. It was all over between us.

…

**SebastianPOV**

The strip-club, Tease, was located strategically hidden in the mountains, off the beaten path, only located by someone who must've known the location by heart. Kurt had directed us there, saying that it was a place that his father and his buddies used to go to years ago, and we'd gone down the winding dirt path in Mike's mini-van until we parked.

Artie, Matt, Mike, Shane, Rory, Dave and I were all crammed inside of the shitty mini-van, which could barely fit us with food wrappers and some of Mike's and Tina's things still inside. Kurt and Blaine had taken Kurt's car to the club, as we'd followed him. Nevertheless, as we pulled in, Artie turned to Matt. "I'm curious," he smiled. "_Sugar?"_

Matt groaned, covering his face with his hands, while Mike and Shane laughed. "My _God, _why didn't any of you stop me? No, um…no, she was a _really _good kisser and, um, _stuff, _if you get what I'm saying. If she didn't have such a piss-poor personality, I'd stay with her in a heart-beat, but the personality and the sexiness kind of balance each other out…"

"I don't know how you can say that," argued Artie, as the car was parked, and people began to load out. "I mean, Brittany has _both - _looks and the personality-" Next to me, I could feel Rory stiffen, but I didn't exactly understand why.

"_Yeah, yeah," _moaned Kurt, sick of another one of Artie's rants about Brittany, as he and Blaine loaded out of the car. "Now, I can only speak with myself, but, being a homosexual, I'm more than happy to 'take one for the team' and go in the club if it means being with Blaine-"

"I second that," I smiled charmingly. Kurt was seething, but I didn't care. The main part of the plan was to charm Blaine. I didn't give two shits about Kurt - he wasn't going to throw me out of the house, I was close enough to Rachel to ensure that. No, I just wanted to be with Blaine. He was gorgeous, such an amazing singer, and if I could get him back to Dalton, the Warblers would kick _ass _at Sectionals, Regional's and eventually Nationals next year.

"Let's go!" shouted Shane, fist-pumping, "and I swear to God, if any of y'all tell 'Cedes 'bout this I'mma kick all yo asses, alright?"

…

I was such a suave actor from all of my years in Paris that I knew immediately I'd been set up with a golden opportunity. As several danced out on the floor with strippers, I'd been sitting at the bar, located on one side of Blaine, with Kurt on the other. I almost felt _bad _for Blaine, who clearly felt uncomfortable by Kurt's obvious hatred toward me, but oh well - I continued the small-talk longer and longer.

However, I knew it had to happen. You see, the night previous I'd overheard a conversation between my _darling _sister - the bitch wasn't going to tell me about this - and Rachel Berry about how Sam and Mercedes had once dated. Now, normally I wasn't one for taking down others, but in this case, I knew that Shane and Mercedes' relationship would have to take one in order for me to end up with Blaine Anderson.

"Hey, Shane?" I said curiously, slipping out of my seat and walking toward him, as he grinded up on a very attractive, scantily-clad female. "I can tell you something, right?"

"Uh, sure," said Shane, clearly upset that I was cock-blocking him, as the girl stormed away, going to look for another man to grind up on. "What's up?"

"Now, if _I _was in your situation, I'd want someone to tell me…" I said, doing my best to act as though I was genuinely conflicted, "…but Sam and Mercedes dated last year."

Shane's eyes went from disbelief, to laughter, to shock, and then to fury. Without even questioning it, he stormed out of the bar, his fists by his side. Seeing Shane fuming, Kurt looked at me, and then it was like a light-bulb going off in his head. Immediately he jumped up from his seat, giving me the utmost stare of hatred, as he ran after Shane.

"Hey, Blaine?" I cooed, slinking extremely close to him. He held his _beautiful _head in his hands, clearly too drunk for his own good. I'd overheard Kurt telling Blaine several times that he needed to stop drinking, but clearly he wasn't listening, which made my job easier.

"Y-Yeah?" slurred Blaine, his eyes bloodshot.

"Shit! I dropped something," I cursed, 'dropping' a dollar bill on the ground. As Blaine reached on to the floor, I pulled out a vial from my pocket - something that Harmony had procured for me, from one of her college friends - and placed it inside of Blaine's drink. It wasn't anything illegal - just a little something to make his drink a bit _stronger._

Kurt Hummel had picked a horrible person to be enemies with.

…

**SamPOV**

The ride to the supermarket had been one of the most uncomfortable experiences of my life. Puck, Jesse, Finn and I had all agreed to cram in to Finn's car in order to leave the two convertibles for the girls in case they needed to go somewhere, but I'd been nearly sitting on Puck's lap the entire time, as he grumbled, as Finn drove down the rocky roads.

The supermarket was virtually in the middle of nowhere, and the second we pulled in Finn and Puck barreled toward the market, leaving Jesse and I behind. Jesse smiled warmly at me, and I smiled back. I thought it was really mature of him to be treating Finn the way he was, because Finn clearly wasn't as mature as Jesse was. That was what college did to you, I guess.

"So, who are you with, now?" asked Jesse, clearly trying to start up some light small-talk. Finn and Puck were a good ten feet in front of us and had already entered the store, so Jesse slipped his hands in to his pocket as we walked slowly through the parking lot. "Quinn, right?"

"Nah," I shrugged. "I'm not really sure where I stand with anyone, to be honest. I _guess _Quinn's with Finn, and Mercedes is taken, so there's no luck there."

Jesse shrugged back. "You seem like you're the one for her, bro. I'm sure she'll come around." He beamed at me, and I smiled back. I really appreciated what Jesse was doing. Any other guy in his situation would just be a complete dick, but he really seemed to be trying, for Rachel's sake.

"Are you ever jealous of him?" I said, pointing toward Finn, in front of us. We'd entered the market, with Christmas lights flashing everywhere and helpful workers greeting us. Finn and Puck had grabbed a carriage and were way ahead.

"Who, Finn?" Jesse nodded. "I mean, a little. It's just so _easy _for him. Me, I had to fight for Rachel for awhile, but Finn has her _and _Quinn begging for him."

I raised my eyebrows, because Jesse didn't seem like the type who would stand back and allow Finn to take his girl. "You think she still loves him?"

"Oh, I know she does," Jesse shrugged. "There's nothing I can do about it, you know? I guess all I can do is treat her as nice as I possible can. That's why I've been so nice to Finn. I didn't want to hurt Rachel anymore."

I wowed softly. The fact that Jesse was putting Rachel so far ahead of himself really proved how much he cared for her, but Rachel seemed not to even care, nor did Finn. Finn treated Rachel like absolute _shit; _same with Quinn, and it was something that had really upset me. "You think that she'll come around."

"I really, really hope so, Sam," said Jesse quietly.

…

**RachelPOV**

After Santana's blow-up, the situation had really been too awkward for the questions to continue, so Mercedes had just put on the Twilight movie and kept quiet. It made me giggle every time I thought of how much Jesse liked them but refused to admit it, so I kept quiet, as Tina and Sunshine engaged in a heated debate over whether or not they were Team Jacob or Team Edward.

I couldn't stop thinking about Santana. Eyeing Brittany from the corner of my eye, she seemed pretty bent out of shape, but she was almost hiding behind Quinn, avoiding me. I'd known Santana for years, and while we didn't like each other too much, I knew exactly how to get through to her, where she was and, for her's and for Brittany's sakes, I was going to fix things.

Grabbing my bright yellow coat off of the kitchen counter and tossing it on along with a pair of moccasins, I stuck on my beret and walked out the slider doors in the basement. The day was late, a little later than noon, and the weather was a little cold, snow lightly falling. I continued down the levels of dock until I reached the little crevice. It had been Santana's favorite hiding spot as a kid when we'd play Hide and Seek, and for years, it was where she had retreated to.

"Hi Santana," I said quietly, sinking to sit next to her underneath the stairs. Her head was buried in to her dress, as she was curled up in a ball. There was just enough space for her to fit, and no snow had gotten through, leaving a comfortable space for us to sit.

Santana looked up from her dress, and she scowled. "Get away from me, Berry_, _alright? Did _she _send you to come _talk _to me?"

"No, I came on my own," I said simply, lightly. It wasn't worth it to get an attitude with Santana, because I knew that she was in a vile mood and would tear me apart.

"It kills me, Rachel," choked out Santana, stifling a sob. "It really, _really _friggin' does. I _love _her, Rachel, and I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable that I'm a lesbian-"

"I'm not uncomfortable, Santana," I smiled. "You're like a sister to me. You can tell me anything."

Was that a hint of a smile on Santana's lips? "Just, like, the fact that I _single-handedly _drove her away…I just can't live it with it, you know? And I can't take it back, because I made up my mind, and she's with Artie now," Santana breathed slowly, heaving.

"Hey, that doesn't mean your chance is up, does it?" I said encouragingly, wrapping my arm around Santana. She was just like we used to be when we were kids. Santana had built up a shield of insults around her that it took a very particular person to get inside, but I was persistent. "Brittany will come around. We can _all _see it - even Harmony said something about it, and she's only known you for what, two weeks?"

Santana wiped her tears. "You know, Rachel, I'm really sorry for how easily I turned on you when you two broke up. I don't apologize often, but I really feel shitty about it. Like, I _hate _Hudson, and I can't believe what I did and how I treated you-"

"It's fine." I said quietly. "I understand why you did it. Can I tell you a secret, Santana?"

"Well, since we're such best friends right now, sure," laughed Santana, and I joined in with her, our laughs meshing together well.

"Well," I said, unsure. Could I trust her? But the die had been cast, and if I didn't follow through, our conversation about truth would've meant nothing. "Finn wasn't the one who cheated, Santana."

Santana looked at me in complete disbelief. "What?"

It was something that I'd vowed _never _to talk about. I'd only mentioned it to Finn once, when he was very, _very _drunk, and had long forgotten about it, and it was something I'd never wanted to bring up. It happened during a fight between Finn and me, when I was vulnerable and Jesse was there. He'd persuaded me, he'd given me a couple of drinks, and we'd had sex.

"Finn wasn't the first one to cheat, Santana. It was me." I hated myself for it. It was what had led to our break-up, and I'd contemplated to bringing it up to Finn again, to apologizing, but I just couldn't do it. "It's _my _fault, Santana."

…

**KurtPOV**

As I sprinted through Tease in to the parking lot, where Shane was raging on angrily, and I screamed after him - I swear to _God, _that son of a bitch Sebastian - my phone began to ring with Barbra Streisand's sing-song voice coming from my pocket.

"Hello?" I choked out, because Shane clearly wasn't in the mood to talk.

"K-Kurt?" It was Finn, and his voice was sobbing. "W-w-we…we _crashed_, Kurt! _Please, _help, oh my _God, _come help us, Sam's _hurt-"_

It was my worst nightmare.

"Oh my God, my _God, _o-okay," I said quickly, trying my best to compose myself. "SHANE, start up the car, Finn and the guys crashed - no, Finn, I'm coming - _HURRY THE HELL UP, SHANE! _Are you guys okay, Finn? - No, just Sam? Alright, I'll call an ambulance! - MATT! GET OUT YOUR PHONE! CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Within seconds, we'd all gathered in the parking lot, as Finn was yelling directions in to my ear. He was clearly dazed, and badly hurt. "Alright, load in the mini-van," I said, grabbing Mike's keys from his hands as the guys began getting in.

"I'll take Blaine in your car," piped up Sebastian, and as much as I hated him for it, I wasn't in the mood to fight with him, so Blaine and Sebastian loaded in to my car.

"Don't worry, Finn," I murmured. "We're on our way."

**Author's Note: **Ah, _cliff-hanger! _Send reviews my way, please! The story's really heating up, and I can't wait to continue with these characters and with the complex story-line I've concocted. Hope you've enjoyed it, and remember, not everything is as it seems! Since these are written from multiple POVs, not everything that every character thinks is true. Remember that :D

Thank you all for the positive reviews, and keep 'em comin'! Update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Author's Note: **I truly apologize for how late this update has been! Unfortunately I've been EXTREMELY busy lately with projects, school, etc. but I'm trying my best to post more frequently - I want to see what happens just as much as you do! Also, if you could PLEASE tell your friends about this story, I would really appreciate it - the more exposure, the better!

_**Chapter Five**_

**RachelPOV**

I'd managed to get Santana to rejoin the group, though hesitantly, and we'd gone in to the bathroom, fixed up her make-up, and brought her back out. The two of us had never been close by any means, but she was like a little sister to me, and I hated to see her suffer. I knew from experience that relationships were hard, and I couldn't really blame her for how she'd treated me after my break-up with Finn - I'd understood her case, considering that he was her brother's best friend.

As we walked down the hallway, my phone began to ring, the sounds of Idina Menzel from Wicked blasting through my pocket. As I awkwardly reached in to one pocket, pulling out my iPhone, I whispered, "Hello?", because Santana was sobbing and I didn't want to just leave her.

"RACHEL! Oh my God, oh my _God - _Rachel, they _crashed! _T-They-"

"Kurt, calm down," I said, trying to be as calm as possible, though already my head was swimming with possibilities, anxiety and worry. Kurt and I weren't known to be the best thinkers in a crisis. "What exactly happened?"

"They _crashed, _Rachel, my _God-" _Kurt was crying, sobbing lightly, as from the background, I could hear the sounds of the highway roaring by. "Sebastian and Blaine took my car back to the house-"

"-Blaine and _Sebastian?-"_

"- and the rest of us are on the way in Mike's mini-van," said Kurt, quickly, hiccupping, as I could almost see the tears coming from his face. "Y-You guys are closer, can you get there? The paramedics are on their way."

"W-What, Kurt…_are they okay?" _I said sharply. Santana was giving me a quizzical look from next to me, but from Kurt's frantic behavior, I almost didn't want to listen.

"Sam's hurt pretty badly," said Kurt sadly, his voice trembling. "Take a couple of people in Jesse's car, alright? Puck probably brought his keys with him like he always does, so it's just going to have to be whoever you can fit in your car, Rach - Mike is texting you how to get there, _hurry!"_

"_Santana, _My _God, _they crashed! They're not in any permanent pain, b-but oh my, oh my _God-" _Santana and I, without even saying it, sprinted through the hallway and in to the living room, where the rest of the girls were finishing up their movie.

"Santana, grab my jacket," I said quickly, and Santana nodded, sprinting up the stairs. We were both immediately putting our despairs behind the guy's. It was almost hard for me to think about the situation without tearing up, but I wanted to be strong. "There's…there's been a _car _crash, guys, and no one's seriously hurt, but Kurt and the others are pretty far away, so we're going to go out there in Jesse's car-"

"I'm going," said Harmony instantly, hopping up from her seat and tossing on her moccasins with an air of determination. She was just the person I needed. Harmony didn't freak out in a crisis, and she rarely lost her cool.

"Me_ too!" _cried out Quinn, beginning to sob, as Sugar half-heartedly wrapped her arm around her. _God, _I hated that bitch, but it was too quick for me to say anything.

"Keep in touch, Rach, alright?" said Mercedes, rising up from her seat and giving me a hug as Santana emerged with our jackets and the keys to Jesse's car. "They're going to be okay, Rachel." She whispered in my ear, and I felt reassured.

…

The car ride was arguably one of the most awkward experiences of my life-time. Harmony drove, the rest of us too scared to, and I sat in the back seat, wedged next to Santana, as she'd wanted me to comfort her, and Quinn hadn't wanted to be anywhere near me. Quinn was sobbing, but frankly, none of us cared.

"What if we _lose _him?" Quinn said hysterically, getting too close for comfort toward Harmony, who clearly stiffened. "What would we _do?"_

"They're not going to die, Quinn," I said firmly, patting Santana on the head, because her brother was in the car and I didn't need her to get more upset than she was.

"Oh, easy for you to say, _Berry!" _shouted Quinn shrilly. "It's not like the love of your _life _is in that car!" It took all I had not to remind her that first off, Jesse _was _in that car, and second, I'd meant more to Finn than she _ever _had, but it didn't seem like the right place, with Santana's sobbing and even some uncomfortable nature from _Harmony, _of all people.

"Now listen to me, and listen to me good, Quinn," I said, as icily as my voice could possibly allow. "I don't like you. _You _don't like _me. _Now, kindly leave me alone before I pound my fist straight through your skull-"

"_S-Stop!" _screeched Santana, clawing her talons in to my arm as I involuntarily jumped in excruciating pain. "They c-could be _dying, _you two, s-stop it, _ENOUGH!" _

Quinn and I immediately stopped talking, though she shot me a dirty look. Harmony's hands were trembling as she gripped the steering wheel, but not a single tear had fallen out of her eyes, and I applauded her for that - every group needed _someone _to be strong.

"We're almost there, guys," whispered Harmony. "We're almost there."

…

**KurtPOV**

I'd never driven with such speeds as I was at that moment. My skin was jumping, my stomach had dropped, but I couldn't stop focusing. Snow was lightly falling on the highway, and if _we _got in an accident, I think the girls' heads would legitimately explode. I hadn't expected Mike's mini-van to drive at such rapid speeds, but it was holding up.

We were quite the motley crew. Mike sat in the passenger seat next to me, a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes, as he whispered quietly over the phone to Tina. Matt was behind us, and he nervously drummed on the sides of his chair, clearly a bit intoxicated. Artie sat in the back, awkwardly crammed in, though a frown was on his face - he was clearly nervous, and talking to Brittany over the phone as well, seeming to be calming her down. Shane's massive form was behind me, and he could barely fit inside of the van. And in the back, near Artie, did Dave and Rory, both seem very uncomfortable - clearly they weren't as close with Puck, Sam and Finn as the rest of us were.

Even Jesse, I felt a little worried about. Regardless of how much of a douche he was, he didn't deserve to be injured. Finn had hung up minutes ago. I had no idea if the paramedics had arrived, or if he was even conscious. I'd never been this nervous, but I was trying my best to pull through, for the sake of the rest of the group.

My dad and Carole had already been called but, out of the city, they told me that they'd be sending Mrs. Lopez, since I didn't have her number. The Berry's, too, had been notified, but neither one was coming our way, though they were praying for us.

"Sh, don't be afraid, T," murmured Mike. He was unreadable with his sunglasses on, but he sent a frown my way. "No, they're going to be alright, Tina; did Rachel and the others leave yet? Oh, they did? Okay, good. I love you too, T. I'll call you once we find everything out." He hung up the phone and pulled off his sunglasses, wiping tears from his face. "I'm scared, Kurt."

"Don't be," I whispered, though truthfully, I was petrified. The bar was miles away from the accident sight that Finn had described to me, a good hour away, so it seemed as though Rachel and the others would be the closest to him. I just hoped that they were arriving there, soon, because I couldn't bear the thought of them being alone any longer.

Finn and I didn't always get along, but he was like a brother to me. He was one of the few people that I truly loved - him, and my dad and Carole, and Blaine and Mercedes. I just couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

"I wish I'd gone in your car, Kurt," Artie's voice sounded like a murmur, but I could hear him clearly from the back of the car. "I'm not going to be much help."

In the panic, I'd completely forgotten that Sebastian had taken Blaine in my car. _Why did I let him? What the hell was I thinking? _In reality, I'd been so freaked-out that I hadn't expected what Sebastian was doing was wrong, but now, it was clear to me. Clearly Blaine was drunk, but if Sebastian Smythe even _touched _my boyfriend, he'd get a stiletto heel jammed so far up his ass he'd be bleeding for weeks.

"It's good that you're coming, Artie," smiled Mike. "It'll be good for moral support." I never really understood their relationship. Mike had essentially stolen Tina from Artie, but he seemed to be over her.

"I hope so," shrugged Artie. "I'm just worried."

"So am I, Artie," I nodded, a tear dripping from my eye. "So am I."

…

**HarmonyPOV**

I'd driven nearly ten miles over the speed limit the entire way there, but we arrived at the scene finally. Berry, Santana and Blonde Bitch were all complete wrecks, but I knew that I had to be composed. Truthfully, the thought of losing Jesse was haunting me. I'd made it casual when I'd volunteered, but there was no way I was going to lose him.

Thankfully, the paramedics had arrived, but the place was panic. I was the most experienced driver in the group, but the sheet of ice overlooking the turn must've been six inches thick.

"Park over there, Harmony," choked out Santana. "And _be careful!" _I steered the car toward the edge of the road and parked it, but it was clearly slippery, and we all had to maneuver our ways carefully from out of Jesse's car.

The police cars, fire engines and ambulances were all around, and red and blue flashing lights blended in with the white falling snow. The guys must've gone around the turn and slid from the ice, because Finn's truck was face-first in a snow-bank off of the road.

"Oh my _God!"_ shouted Santana, bursting in to tears and collapsing in to Santana's arms. As Quinn identified with the police officer that we were here for them, a stretcher rolled by, and Sam Evans's mangled body was on top of it. He was covered in scrapes, and heavily bleeding from his torso and from his arm. I could barely even look.

Suddenly, Santana squealed, and she ran from Rachel's arms, weaving through police officers until she reached an ambulance, where Puck was sitting on the back of it, covered in a blanket. The two of them embraced, and Santana started sobbing.

"Shh, I'm alright, 'Tana," Puck whispered, caressing her head. "I'm alright."

"How are they?" said Rachel shrilly, stepping forward, Quinn and I behind her. The only person we'd seen that we knew was Sam, and we'd all seen how badly he'd come out.

"I don't know, Rachel," said Puck hopelessly. "I-I don't remember anything - _anything! - _I-I, we were crashing, a-and, and Sam was _hurt-"_

Santana wrapped her arm around Puck, protectively. It was as if the two being around one another was comforting enough, so that both, in their hysterical states, could be at an odd sort of calm. "Shh, calm down, Puck."

"We're taking him to the hospital," said one of the paramedics, eyeing Santana nervously as she gave him a frightening stare. "Are you an immediate relative?"

"I'm riding in the ambulance," said Santana at once, both to us and to the paramedic.

"Wait, wait, wait," said a voice from the ambulance. From outside, I could tell that it was Finn, but he was barely conscience, and from my side, Rachel stiffened. "I want…I want _Rachel _to ride with us."

Berry was absolutely shocked, her face turning bright red, as Quinn burst in to tears by her side, mascara pouring down her face. But she and Santana complied, and they loaded in to the ambulance, it flying down the street at an alarming rate, as Quinn and I loaded in to the car, her clinging to my arm and sobbing – _god, _I hate her.

…

**RachelPOV**

Waiting rooms are the most horrible thing ever created. All of the emotions are to the extreme, everything in the room tugging on your heartstrings, from the noises from the vending machines to the gurneys holding bodies flying by. My foot tapped nervously, as I drummed on the arm of the chair, my ear-buds loosely in my head as I comprehend what had just happened. No, the best thing to do was state the facts. _My name is Rachel Berry. I have two gay dads. I'm in a relationship with Jesse St. James. I _was _in a relationship with Finn Hudson. They just got in a car crash. _Finn _asked me to ride with them. And I agreed to do it._

I wasn't going to turn him down, of course, because he was an ambulance, but all of my emotions toward him poured out, my frustrations with him and Quinn, and my nerves about Jesse and just, hearing him so weak, I had no other choice. The ambulance ride had been incredibly awkward, as I'd expected, with Jesse and Finn both craving my attention. Sam was not in a good position, being in the position that he'd been in, while Puck was with Santana the entire ride; she never let go of his hand, and I whispered her words of encouragement as the paramedics promised us it was nothing serious.

Harmony was by my side, holding my hand. It was just a little gesture, but it meant the world to me, and it meant even more that the people in the room were bewildered at our holding hands. In my opinion, though, if two girls are friends and they want to hold hands, they should be able to hold hands. We were like sisters, and I was most surely going to hold her hand as much as I wanted, because she made me feel comfortable at this moment, which was what I needed. Kurt, too, was by my side, a nervous wreck, as he gave a play-by-play to Carole and Burt, who were too far away to come here.

I'd alerted my two fathers, who said that they were going to pray for the boys, but there was no way they could make it. Santana and Quinn held each other as they sobbed, and the rest of the boys were around the room; Mike, Matt, Artie, Shane, Dave and Rory all very nervous about the conditions that their friends were in.

And then a frantic sight flew through the door to the hospital; Anita Lopez wore a stylish coat and hat, and she rushed through the entrance with such efficiency and chaos that the woman was like a tornado that would never be stopped. "Where is my son?" She said, hysterically, but keeping her composure enough to eye the woman at the counter.

"I-I can't allow you back in the room at this moment, until Dr. Wu gives the clear, Mrs. Lopez," said the nurse, but Anita seemed to rise a couple of inches, until she was centimeters close to the poor woman's face.

"My son just got in a car crash," said Anita, murmuring out the words with such ferocity that the woman across from her flinched. "I'm _going _in the room – 'Tana, let's go." I admired Anita and absolutely understood her dedication toward her kids, and where Santana got her attitude from. As Anita grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her toward the door, a well-dressed doctor emerged from the room.

"Mrs. Lopez, I presume?" Dr. Wu said, polishing off his collar as if nothing was wrong, smiling nonchalantly. "The boys are fine, Mrs. Lopez, if you'd like to see them-"

Anita and Santana sprinted off down the hallway toward the room that Dr. Wu had just emerged from, presumably that of the boys. Sighing, Dr. Wu turned toward us. "Is there anyone else in the room that's a family member of the patients?"

Kurt raised his hand hesitantly. "I'm Finn Hudson's step-brother."

"Well, since he's 18, I don't need a guardian here, I suppose," said Dr. Wu, explaining the conditions of the guys to us, as we hung on to his every word. "They're lucky that they're still alive, and completely lucky that they're not injured. Finn's got a broken arm, and nothing but scrapes and bruises for the others, though we've put them on some anesthetics to numb the pain for now."

A flush of pea coats and berets entered the room in that moment as we all breathed sighs of relief: Mercedes, Brittany, Sugar, Tina, Lauren and Sunshine all flew in to the room, collapsing in to seats around the room, as Mike, Matt and Rory filled in the girls on the conditions of the men, and they were ecstatic.

Finn was _okay – Jesse _was okay – and I couldn't have been happier, as Kurt and I weaved our hands together and followed Dr. Wu down the hallway, completely ignoring the words coming from his mouth. We entered the room, and I was immediately taken aback by how peaceful the boys looked. Jesse looked like an angel, with scars all across his face, and a black eye that was extremely evident. Finn was across from him – poetic justice, I suppose – as Anita and Santana knelt at Puck's bedside, who wasn't conscience whatsoever. Sam looked as bad as everyone had said, but I was just thankful they were alive, at this point.

"I'll leave you all alone," said Dr. Wu, exiting the room. Anita shot me a smile as she caressed Puck's forehead, while Santana cried.

"Who was driving the car, Rachel?" purred Anita, near silent as to not wake the boys. There was such a ferocity to her, such just a general sense of being above everyone around her that made her employees quiver to her. She really was stunningly beautiful, and looked as though she could be a sister to both Puck and Santana.

"I think it was Finn," I shrugged, sinking by Jesse's bedside and clutching his hand. Kurt was by Finn, and we all sat, quietly, not really knowing what to do, not knowing how to respond, and not knowing what to say.

"_R-Rachel?" _A voice murmured – no, no it wasn't him, he wouldn't – but yes, as I turned myself around, Finn was calling my name weakly from his bed. Not seeing any other alternative, I walked toward him slowly, my face concealing my emotions. My head was spinning, but I hated letting Finn see me vulnerable.

He reached out his hand to hold mine, and his scrapes meshed with my smooth skin; it was like an electric current rushed through us, and I could sense the chemistry, though I didn't want to. And then he was rising up from his seat, and sparks exploded, fireworks going off, as my tongue slid passionately in between his mouth, and he let out a surprised and loving moan as our hands still intertwined –

Kurt coughed, once, more of a warning than anything else, and Anita and Santana were both staring at us, eyebrows raised, as Santana let out a nervous giggle. My face bright red, I dashed out of the room, through the back entrance of the hallway as to avoid the gang in the waiting room. Not really caring, I ran straight in to the bathroom, splashing my face with water.

What was I _doing? _This was the douche bag that had been insulting me this entire trip! And now he was safe, and not injured, so why did I have to worry? _I should be in there with Jessie, _I thought. My boyfriend, my love, needed me, and I was being selfish and just stupid. Regaining my train of consciousness, I re-entered the room and sat quietly by Jesse's bed, ignoring the stares from Anita, Santana, Kurt and a barely conscious Finn.

…

**KurtPOV**

Rachel and _Finn? _I had no idea, but I honestly just didn't want to get involved in that. I knew that Rachel had a passion for the theatrical and was probably trying to just cause a scene, though I was thankful that Jesse hadn't seen and that no one had been in the room to tell him about this. Dr. Wu warned us that they'd be asleep for a while, so we went back in to the waiting room. A plan had been made that the girls would head back to the house in Puck's car, the boys in Mike's, and Jesse's would be left in the parking lot.

Anita, Santana, Rachel and I would be staying overnight, of course, as would Harmony and Quinn. No one wanted that useless bitch anywhere near the guys, but she was too overprotective about Finn to ever let it go. I'd always questioned Harmony's relationship with Jesse, but wasn't necessarily in the position to question Rachel on this, as me and her weren't the closest of friends.

As I kissed Mercedes, hugging Tina goodbye and wishing them all safety on the way home, I was shocked as two men entered the room, one wearing a bright red flannel shirt, a beanie and jeans, and the other with a bowtie and a beautiful face that still couldn't get rid of my anger toward him.

"What the _hell, _Blaine?" I didn't care that I was making a scene; I ran at Blaine with full force and pressed my hands in to his chest, knocking him over with full force. "Where _were you?"_

"Kurt, calm _down, _honey," said Blaine, wrapping his arms around me protectively as I shook from tears. I'd just been so worried about them, and I just generally didn't trust Sebastian whatsoever-

"We got lost, Kurt, that's all," said Sebastian, smiling icily as if to warn me that this was a step toward his relationship with Blaine, though I absolutely knew that this day had been a score in Sebastian's book. "Though I'm _certainly _glad I got to spend a _great _day with Blaine-"

"Will you shut up, Sebastian?" Blaine finally barked. He wasn't the type to get angry toward people, but clearly Sebastian had been pushing his buttons and, sensing he wasn't wanted, Sebastian slinked in to a seat next to Harmony; the smirk on his face made it clear that he too would be staying the night, although that was relatively obvious because he didn't get along with anyone back at the house. "Are they okay?"

"They're fine," I smiled. "I'm just glad to see you."

"I am too," said Blaine firmly, and the two of us sank in to seats next to one another, smiling, though I could somewhat tell that Blaine was hiding something. Now wasn't the time to ask, of course, but I just didn't like the way that he and Sebastian had disappeared for as long as they had.

…

**LaurenPOV**

Now, I pride myself on being a level-headed person, but the mansion had been off the _chain _since we'd arrived. Thankful that the guys were okay, it was pandemonium the minute that we arrived back at the house. Mercedes and Shane snuck off, as did Mike and Tina, and Matt and Sugar of course – regardless of how much shit we gave him, he was getting ass, and that was all that mattered.

Sunshine, Artie, Brittany, Dave, Rory and I congregated in the living room, as Brittany mixed up drinks and toasted us all good health. Honestly, the person I'd most been shocked with in the house was Dave, who I'd never expected to be friends with, but he was a really good guy that I just liked being around. The six of us started joking with one another as the TV blasted from the other room.

We'd taken several drinks, only really interrupted by Sugar's naked escapade through the kitchen to retrieve a condom, but after a while, the only two in the room that _weren't _completely wasted were Dave and I. "They're all idiots, I swear," clucked Dave disapprovingly. "It's rather hilarious."

"Hey, _Sunshine?" _slurred Artie, leaning around in his wheelchair. Impulsively, he leaned in to the young girl by his feet and started kissing her full-force, tongues sloshing, as he ran his hand through her hair.

I nearly exploded right then and there, and looked to Dave in absolute shock. What Artie had just done shocked the entire room. Sunshine immediately pulled back, her face bright red, and darted out of the room, concealing her face from all of us. Brittany stared at Artie with absolute hatred and dashed away, leaving Dave and I speechless, though Dave erupted in to nervous laughter.

"What the _hell, _Artie?" said Rory. "What was _that _about? Do you _want _to make her life here miserable? I swear-"

"Shut up, Ireland," I said, interrupting him before he could get himself in trouble, but Artie wasn't having it and began screaming, as Rory rushed at him. Sensing an immediate fight, Dave and I braced ourselves, as Dave lifted Rory off of his feet and pulled him out of the room, Rory screaming obscenities. I knew that Artie wasn't going anywhere given the drunken stupor I was in, so I chased after Brittany.

"Brit? You okay?" I whispered, whipping my head around a hallway, where Brittany stood, wiping her tears with a tissue.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," murmured Brittany, wiping mascara from her cheeks. "I just…Artie's really an ass, isn't he?"

Brittany and I both laughed, as I agreed with her. Artie just didn't seem like he knew how to have a relationship with a girl – he never had, and probably never would.

It was then that Dave entered the room, saying that Rory had passed out in their room, and would probably be out for a while. "Let's just get to bed," I smiled, patting Brittany on the back. "I swear, these people are _insane!"_

…

**RachelPOV**

I woke before everyone else, having fallen asleep in a completely uncomfortable position with my head in Kurt's lap. Anita seemed to be awake, as well, with a cup of coffee clutched in her hands: she was clearly worried about her son but had things that she needed to get done. Harmony, Quinn, Santana, Blaine and Sebastian were all asleep everywhere, but my rising had seemed to wake Kurt.

"Mrs. Lopez?" It was Dr. Wu, poking his head around the corner. "The boys are free to go now."

Sam, Jesse, Puck and Finn all entered the room, and now fully awake, we all attacked them with kisses and hugs. Quinn aggressively made out with Finn, but he pulled himself from her clutches enough to say hi to Kurt and Anita, as Jesse came to me. "Thank you for staying," smiled Jesse.

"How could I help it?" I smiled back, kissing him on the cheek.

Anita hugged her son and scolded him, saying that he better get his act together, but clearly Puck was shaken and not at all ready to drive. "Well, I'd better be going," said Anita, adjusting her hat and scarf, and leaning in for a hug. "And don't worry – I won't say anything about the kiss." I caught her wink as she exited the hospital.

As dysfunctional as we were, my group of friends had become a family, and arm and arm we exited from the hospital: Sam, Jesse, Puck, Finn, Quinn, Santana, Kurt, Harmony, Sebastian, Blaine and I. We were all loading in to Kurt's and Puck's cars, but before this, I just needed to get something off of my chest.

"Finn?" I murmured. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

The two of us went by the entrance ramp of the hospital: Quinn and Jesse were glaring daggers, but I didn't care. "I just…I just need to know; do you know what happened?" I said impulsively, my heart racing. I hadn't thought about pointing attention to it from the start but now felt as though Finn deserved to know.

"What are you talking about, Rachel?"

"You kissed me, Finn," I said, quickly, looking him straight in the eyes. "You were barely conscious, but you kissed me."

"You're full of shit, Rachel!" shouted Finn, so loudly that Santana spun around from one of the cars. His anger was completely misdirected, and I was a little taken aback by how he was treating me. "You just want to screw up what Quinn and I _have, _don't you?"

"What the – you were talking trash about her _yesterday_, Finn!" I screeched.

"Fuck you, Rachel," said Finn, flipping me off as he walked toward the car. He'd _never _been vulgar toward me, and part of me wanted to curl up in to a ball and die. What did he think, I was _lying? _Who would _lie _about that? My whole body was shaking as I walked toward the car, loading in next to Jesse, but Finn's misdirected anger toward me had mad the entire ride uncomfortable.

"You there, sweetheart?" murmured Jesse.

"Oh yeah, it's…it's nothing."

**Author's Note: **Well, that's the chapter! Once again, my apologies for the lateness of this, and I hope that the updates are more frequent! I never abandon any of my stories; I can't leave characters like these behind!


End file.
